Tangle
by SophisticatedAlexir
Summary: Boy meets girl and how about another Boy meets the same GIRL? Would anyone can come between their undisputable love for one another? How about sacrifices from another admirer?Love triangle inside! Let's find out how can they untangle the twist of life.
1. The Feelings and Hidden Rivalries I

A/N: This is my first time to write a story with a love triangle in it. Hope everyone bear me with this. My title is just a simple word for I'm planning to make a fic of UFO baby simple yet promising! I want to have several twists here. I have so many ideas for them!

Kanata X Miyu X Seiya (A little bit of Christine X Kanata)

They are all aged 15 here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! a. k. a UFO Baby. If I do, I would have made Kanata love me!

* * *

**TANGLE**

By: Sophisticated Alexir

**Chapter 1: The Feelings and Hidden Rivalries I**

It's Friday morning. Our beloved Kanata and Miyu woke up with the beams of sunlight that touched their eyelids. Miyu rubbed her eyes, her door opened and there Lou flew to wake her mama.

"MANMA… MANMA…" Lou said as he flew to hug her.

"Good Morning Lou…" she said with a smile.

Kanata on the other hand, stood up to take his bath and Bow Meow gave his towel.

"Ms. Miyu! Ms. Miyu! You should get ready for school or you might be late again!" Bow Meow shouted to get her up.

"Yeah yeah… I'm coming!" she said as she yawns… Lou flew to Bow Meow in the kitchen.

Miyu stood in front of the bathroom door, waiting Kanata to finish.

/Phoew! It's another day for school and it's another day for me to stare on her. Will I tell her or what? You know you're sure about what you feel about her! It's really hard though…/

It's been several minutes since Miyu waited. Peeved by Kanata's slow bath.

"Hey Kanata! Hurry up! We'll be late!" she shouted. After few more minutes, Kanata went out.

"Look what's the time! You've ate so much of my time!" she bawled and hurriedly entered the bathroom.

"Next time move faster so that you'll be the first one to take a bath." He said calmly as he went straight to his room.

/maybe it'll be of help if I would be quite gentle on her…/ he thought

They've finished their breakfast and before they bid goodbye, Bow Meow gave them their packed lunch. They both said 'thank you' to Bow Meow. Miyu kissed Lou on his forehead and reminded him to be a good boy.

* * *

In their Classroom

Both jaded from the long run just to make it to school. Good thing they were not late. Aya went near Miyu and tapped her back.

"You're lucky not to be late today." Aya said

"I told you they will come in time!" Nanami said

"Pal! You're already all in! It was sure fun to run that fast!" Santa jokingly said to Kanata.

"Yeah…" Kanata said… panting for breath.

Christine was sitting on her chair located somewhere behind the room. She was staring upon her Kanata's manly back and somewhat having a blush on her face whenever she thinks about Kanata carrying her in his back. She'd loved Kanata since their younger years. She'd admired everything about him especially his back. She'd been dreaming of Kanata being hers and both of them living happily ever after.

"Miyu…" Kanata said. He motioned to her, giving her some checked papers, which Nozomu was distributing.

Christine's reveries of her dream boy turned out to squish when she heard Kanata mentioned Miyu's name. She remembered that since Miyu came to their school, she had been having some rivalry for Kanata's heart. Though Miyu was not really being a rival to her, she just felt like Kanata is having some special connections with Miyu. Since then, she'd felt very furious whenever she'd saw Kanata and Miyu so close to one another.

/God he's handsome. How'd I wished I could tell him what I really feel…/ Christine thought giving her another blush.

"Look there Aya. Kanata and Miyu seemed to be so closer than ever. How sweet!" Nanami said pointing in their direction.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe there's something happening between them or something." Aya answered.

"Not to mention that the number of their fights decreased." Nanami continued. They both laughed quitting from their notions of them. Christine overheard their conversation and started to think about it again…

/they're right! Maybe there's something happening between them! Besides, they're living in one house. What if? What if/

"Miyu… here's your book. I found it inside my bag." Kanata said and placed his hand upon Miyu's left shoulder for a better reach.

"Oh thank you Kanata. I thought I lost it." She said with relief.

"Next time try not to misplace it." Kanata exclaimed.

Christine didn't take it any much longer now… Eyes sparked and made a huge tongue of fire.

"Arrgh!" she lifted her table and almost ready to break it into pieces.

"KA-NA-TA'S HAND ON MIYU'S SHOU-LD-ER? IT REALLY MAKES ME MAD! WHY? WHY? WHY?" she bawled with fiery eyes, ready-to-fight aura that surrounds her, and her hair with snake-like motion. Because of that, everyone else was scared to go near her.

"N-no Christine! You got it all wrong!" Miyu hurriedly said waving her hands to sign negation.

"Ye-Yeah…" Kanata gulped and agreed on Miyu's pleads.

Christine ceased and sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I thought there's something between you two or something. Maybe I'm just imagining things to much." Christine said with her prim and proper looks.

Everyone fell on his or her knees with great relief.

Classes dismissed and Kanata needs to give their papers to the principal. Left to clean the room were the three.

"Christine sure does like Kanata huh?" Miyu whispered to Santa, Aya and Nanami.

"You betcha' She'd never loved anyone else except Kanata." Aya said while holding the broom.

"And she'd said that she'd do anything just to make Kanata love her but, she's to shy to reveal her feelings." Nanami said, cleaning the windows.

"I'm sure that Kanata always recognizes it. Nevertheless, why doesn't he approach her? Is there any problem?" Miyu inquired. Seemingly unknown to Kanata's attitude. Yes, they live under the same roof and yet, she knew a little about him especially when it comes to his likes and dislikes on a girl.

"It's because…" Santa said as he finished erasing everything on the board. Everybody else stopped and looked very curios on what's Santa's going to say.

/Ooops! I'm in big trouble/ he thought

"Because?" They all asked

"Uhmm… It's because…" Santa gulped and wished he didn't start anything. He'd swear to his best friend not to tell it.

/_FLASHBACK/_

_It was winter night when Kanata and Santa had a walk together from the mall. They've met there Nanami, Aya and Miyu shopping. They didn't not stay long with the girls and soon bid goodbyes._

_Winter has been a season of death to some other people. Tiny white cold spots started to fall from the heavenly dark skies. Kanata seemed to be thinking deep and not even talking. He even bumped few people that walked against their direction. Santa noticed his being absent-minded._

"_Err, what's the matter Kanata?" he asked breaking the silence that surrounds them._

"_Huh? Oh… nothing…" Kanata answered, still walking and looking straight._

_Still not convinced, tried to change the topic._

"_Hey, have you noticed Christine's actions towards you?" he initiated the conversation._

"_Christine? Towards me?" Kanata asked, somewhat skeptical about his best friend's statement._

"_Yeah… she seemed to like you… can't you notice it?" Santa continued._

"_Oh…" he laughed_

"_Why? What's the matter? I really can't understand you. A while ago you were quite and emotionless, now you're laughing with an unrecognizable reason?" Santa said. He was sure confused to Kanata's weird expressions._

"_I have noticed those things…" Kanata confirmed_

"_You do?" Santa asked_

"_Yeah… I admit it Santa, she's cute, sweet, and thoughtful and not to mention that she is rich… but…" Kanata cut his statement._

"_Huh? But what Kanata?" Santa asked again_

"_But, I really can't change the fact that I love someone else. I know that she'd be furious to hear this but, I'd never fell in love with her." He said. Santa saw him blushed and inquired further._

"_Really? And who's the girl?" he asked_

"_Promise me first that you will never tell it to anybody! It's our secret Santa." Kanata said offering his right hand for a shake._

"_I PROMISE WITH ALL MY HEART." He said and took Kanata's hand into a secret handshake._

"_So who's the girl Kanata?" he further inquired and walked facing him._

_Kanata didn't say a word yet, he smiled and looked above the stars._

"_What? Who is it?" Santa asked…_

"_She can be peevish sometimes, I tease her all the time, and I surely not recognized her since we were young. You know Santa, even though she hits me hard, she kicks or pinches me, my feelings for her developed so well that no one's can ever change it." He said… showing his admiring smile while they walk._

"_It's Miyu… It is Miyu right. The one you love is Miyu all along…" Santa said_

"_Huh? How did you come up with that conclusion? There are many girls in our school who might have been getting my attention all along." Kanata elucidated but, he was sure surprised about Santa's conclusion._

"_C'mon Kanata! We have been childhood friends and I can say that I already know you. I can say it by your looks and as you stare at her. You have been teasing her just to get attention to you. So, is she the one?" Santa said giving back the smile._

"_Heheh… Yeah… she is the one…" Kanata said. Deep eyes of him tells Santa that he really mean it. He was sure happy for his best friend._

"_So, have you told her?" he asked_

"_Nope… not yet… that is my problem. I don't know the right time and place." Kanata said_

"_Oh… Do not worry! Your secret is safe with me! No one will know! Not until you have confessed your feelings to her. But, for now, why won't you try to be gentle to her?" Santa said with might. Kanata laughed and placed his arm over his best friend's shoulder._

"_Thank you so much Santa." Kanata smiled._

"_That's what friends are for Kanata!" they both smiled and decided to call it a day._

_/END OF FLASHBACK/_

"Santa?" Miyu asked.

"Huh? What are you girls saying again?" he asked

"You've been looking so far away…" Aya said

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Santa said

"It's alright, now you can continue with what you were saying before…" Miyu said

"Oh! That one! I am sorry but I forgot about it! Heheh… Okay! I need to go now…" Santa said and ran home.

"Boy he's weird!" Miyu said, Nanami and Aya agreed.

Kanata returned to their classroom and they all went home.

* * *

Back at Saonji Temple

"We're home! Lou? Bow Meow?" Miyu said as both of them removed their shoes.

"Welcome home Master Kanata and Ms. Miyu!" Bow Meow said.

"MANMA!" With Beppo, Lou flying.

"Lou!" as Miyu held him in her motherly arms.

"PAPA!" Lou said as he flew towards his earth-known-father.

"I'm going to change!" Miyu said as she walks towards her room. After she had changed her clothes, she walked to the living room to play with Lou yet, she saw Kanata and Lou already playing. She hid herself and secretly watched the two, both elated and sure exhaust taker. Kanata was laughing as he plays with Lou and Beppo. There, she noticed Kanata's admiring smile. She was sure captivated by his looks and whenever in school, his intelligence and talents. Now she thought of Christine.

/Now I know why is Christine is dying over Kanata…/ She said…

She watched the earth-known-father and son play. She smiled and continued to stare on Kanata's placid face.

"Ms. Miyu… what are you doing?" Bow Meow said as he come closer to see what's she was looking at. Miyu was surprised and sure needed an explanation. She doesn't want him to know that he liked Kanata a lot.

"Uhmm… no-nothing… I'm just looking at Lou… Lo-look how happy he is." She said

"Oh… You're right, Master Lou had never been happier since we've landed here. I thought you were looking at Master Kanata." Bow Meow said and laughed

"What? No way! Why would I waste my time for that bully!" she said and faced against him.

"I'm just joking… anyway, the dinner is already served and you've got a mail early this morning, it arrived after you both went to school." Bow Meow said

"Okay thanks!" Miyu said and went to the kitchen.

"DINNER TIME!" Bow Meow happily said. Lou and Beppo raced to the kitchen and Kanata followed as well.

* * *

While having their dinner…

/A letter? Who might send it? Maybe it's from NASA…/ she thought and continued eating…

"Here's you're letter Ms. Miyu." Bow Meow said as he reached the letter.

Miyu opened it and she was surprised to read whom it came from.

"That's from whom Miyu?" Kanata asked

"I think it's from Seiya…" Miyu said, checking the letter inside and out.

"Seiya?" Kanata was also surprised.

"Yeah…he said that he'd be coming here tomorrow. He's asking us if we could empty a room for him. He said that he and her sister got a fight and he wants to stay here for few days for he needs to cool off." Miyu elucidated.

"Why not? He'd be welcome here." Kanata said.

They've finished their dinner and all went to sleep. Except for Miyu, she's still thinking about Kanata. She needs to confirm her feelings 'cause she thinks she is really fast falling for him…

The night fell deep and Miyu finally got into her sleep…

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

A/N: This is really getting controversial… well, that's just the first part of it! Wait until Chapter 2 arrives. The story will be getting exciting in the next chapters… Please feel free to leave some comments. Hope you enjoyed it and for now, here's my chapter 1!

**Chapter 2: "Official Lovers"**


	2. Official Lovers

A/N: Here's now the second Chapter. Hope you have fun!

They're all aged 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! Remember that!

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Official Lovers"**

Kanata found himself standing in the center of a huge flower bed. The place was nowhere to find. The place was being surrounded by bounty trees that sway. On top of them were happy chirping birds that seemed to have no ending of happiness. Around the place was filled with colorful flowers that dance. And exuberant butterflies that has no end of wandering for sweet nectars. He was surely amazed by the setting of the unfamiliar paradise. From a far distance, behind the shades of the huge towering trees, his attention was caught by a running silhouette…

"Kanata! Kanata! Look here!" shouted by the silhouette while running towards him.

The approaching silhouette was first… not recognizable…

As the silhouette was fast approaching, the figure and the face were getting clearer.

He rubbed his eyes…

He can't believe on what he is seeing…

_It has long hair…_

He adjusted his vision…

_It's yellow…_

The silhouette was now familiar…

Yet, he was not sure. As the silhouette went near, its laugh was audible…

_It's a girl…_

The silhouette finally reached the place where Kanata was standing.

"Kanata! Look at this!" the girl said. Enthusiastic with what she was holding.

The face was clear now…

"Isn't it beautiful?" the girl asked as she showed the thing she was holding.

Kanata was surprised…

_It's Miyu…_

"Miyu…" he exclaimed

Miyu seemed to be happy and like she didn't hear that Kanata just mentioned her name.

"It's yours!" Miyu placed the thing she was holding around Kanata's neck.

Kanata was tantalized by Miyu's cheerfulness and beauty. He bent his head down and saw a necklace out of fragrant flowers.

"Miyu…" he said

Miyu didn't answer nor showed reaction. Instead, she was just smiling to the beautiful flower necklace which fits Kanata so good.

_/ I want to tell her how I feel…/ _Kanata thought

He held Miyu on the shoulders and looked straight deep in her eyes. Miyu also looked straight… looking confused…

"Listen…" Kanata started. He was still gathering his courage. He pulled Miyu closer to him and hugged her tight.

"Don't leave me. Please…" Kanata exclaimed as he hug Miyu. It seemed that he was not yet ready to tell her how he really feels. Not long after, another silhouette appeared from Miyu's entrance. This time, no voice, not running, and very unrecognizable. The silhouette was just walking…

Walking…

Approaching them…

Kanata can't guess who the person was…

Getting nearer…

The silhouette remained dark-shadowed despite the clearness of the sky.

Kanata thought that when the silhouette went near them, he can identify the person behind this. But… NO…

The silhouette remained a mysterious person that hides in a shadow…

_Tall as he is…_

_It's a guy…_

/Is it Nozomu? Is it Santa? Who are you/ he thought…

The dark-shadowed person seemed to know Miyu. The guy held one of Miyu's arms… Pulling her away from him…

Kanata pulled back…

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kanata asked.

The guy didn't answer; instead, he pulled Miyu harder…

Both of them don't want to give Miyu up…

Miyu, on the other hand showed no emotions between the two. Faith can really get playful and Kanata's hand slipped causing him to let go of Miyu. The guy hurriedly pulled Miyu with quite a distance from Kanata.

"Miyu!" Kanata shouted.

"You can't take her away from me! She's mine! And I won't give her up! It's still your fault why did she end up being with me in the first place." The guy shouted back.

"Miyu!" Kanata shouted as he tried to follow them up. But he could not manage to lift his feet off the ground. Like his feet were being pulled downwards by several powerful arms and having no plans to let him go. There he saw tears falling from Miyu's cheeks.

/Darn! They're pinned/ he said as he continue struggling for his feet.

The guy started to pull Miyu away…

The clear blue skies became black. The happy chirpings birds' sweet harmony became unspeakably horrid. The whole place became a place of death. And his so-called paradise turned out to be teared down into several pieces…

"Miyu!" he exclaimed, reaching his hands and arms out. The guy and Miyu disappeared…

Kanata was left alone…

Alone standing in the center of nowhere. He found his arms were still reaching out of nothing…

"She's gone…" he said falling down on his knees.

"Someone took her away from me…" he continued.

"Miyu…" looking helpless, he looked up to the dark skies.

"Miyu!" he shouted with tears in his eyes. Rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so dumb! Why did I let her go!" still crying on his knees.

"MIYU!"

_And everything disappeared…_

_

* * *

_

"Master Kanata! Master Kanata! Wake up!" Bow Meow is shouting as he shakes Kanata's arm.

"Huh?" Kanata woke up, full of sweat, and has a fast heartbeat.

"Are you alright Master Kanata?" Bow Meow asked.

Kanata wasn't himself for a minute or two then he looked at the clock…

_It's already 12:40 in the afternoon…_

"I overslept…" he said.

"Master Kanata?" Bow Meow asked looking very concerned.

"Uhmm… yes, quite fine. Why? Why are you looking so worried?" Kanata asked, he yawned and stretched his arms and legs while lying.

"Because you've been having a bad dream and you're also shouting for Ms. Miyu's name." Bow Meow elucidated.

/So, it was all… sort of a dream/ he thought.

"Mi… Miyu! Where is she?" Kanata stood up.

"She's in the dining room, eating with Master Lou." Bow Meow said.

"Good…" Kanata said with a relief.

"What happened Master Kanata?" Bow Meow inquired.

"Oh… nothing… never mind…" he answered windlessly.

"C'mon Master Kanata…" Bow Meow said as he folds Kanata's bed sheets. Kanata gave him a weird look signaling to stop inquiring…

"Sorry for being pushy…" Bow Meow apologized.

"It's alright… so what's for lunch?" Kanata tapped Bow Meow's back and smiled.

"We have Pumpkin Soup…" Bow Meow said as he finished his folds.

"Great! I'm hungry!" Kanata said and walk towards the door.

"Oh yeah, Santa called up a while ago, he said that call him back when you wake up." Bow Meow said as he stood and walk near him.

"Thanks! And oh, please don't tell this to anyone okay?" Kanata winked.

"No problem Master Kanata…" Bow Meow said and went out before Kanata does.

* * *

In the dining room 

Kanata walked in the dining room, thinking about his weird dream.

/ was my dream trying to tell me something/ he thought.

"PAPA!" Lou said as he saw Kanata walked in.

"Oh hi Lou!" Kanata waved.

He sat on his position, (opposite direction of Miyu's). There he saw how Miyu eat with Lou. They are like real mother and son. He saw how affectionate Miyu was to Lou. Lou accidentally spilled a small amount of juice in his clothes. Miyu laughed and got a piece of clean cloth to wipe it out.

/ God he's cute/ as he saw Miyu laughed, it gave him the blush and Miyu to ask him.

"What's the matter Kanata?" Miyu asked, she caught Kanata staring at him.

"Uh… no-nothing…" Kanata said with a blush and continue eating.

"Okay. I heard you having a bad dream… what happened?" Miyu asked.

/ she heard me/ Kanata was worried.

"You've been shouting…" Miyu continued…

/ Oh no/ sweats were dropping from Kanata's face.

"Rea-really?" Kanata gulped.

"Yeah… you've been shouting… 'Who are you? Someone took her away from me!' "Miyu said imitating Kanata's low voice.

/Phoew! I thought he heard me shouting her name like Now Meow did. / Kanata thought and gave out a sigh.

Kanata stood up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going Kanata?" Miyu asked.

"Just going to call Santa." Kanata answered.

Kanata walked out and went to the telephone. He dialed Santa's phone number and it rang…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

And someone picked up…

"Hello, is Santa there?" Kanata said.

"Kanata!" Santa exclaimed.

"Oh hi Santa! Sorry if I called just this time." Kanata apologized.

"It's alright. Anyway, what's the news?" Santa inquired.

"News?" Kanata was confused.

"C'mon Kanata, don't tell me you did not yet tell Miyu how you feel." Santa said. It gave Kanata a blush.

"Ye-yeah… I am just thinking of telling it to her today. Because of my dream." Kanata elucidated.

"Dream? What happened?" Santa asked.

"I dreamt about me and Miyu in an unknown paradise, she was happy… I was too, suddenly, a mysterious guy showed up and took her away from me. I didn't manage to do a thing… To save her… I'm such a fool!" Kanata stated it with a disappointed tone.

"See, you now have reason for telling it to her as soon as possible. Maybe, the person you've said might take her away from you without YOU noticing it." Santa said.

"You're right. I'll tell it to her. But how? Where?" Kanata asked.

"It's easy… invite her to the park." Santa said.

"Nice! Thanks Santa! Okay. I need to hang up now." Kanata answered.

"It's nothing. Just be sure to tell her how you really feel… okay, bye…" Santa said. Initiated to hang up the phone.

Kanata got a brilliant idea from his best friend. He invited Miyu to the park. Lou wants to tag along that's why Bow Meow needs to transform into Mr. Dumpling. It's almost 4 and everybody is ready to go.

_The door bell rang…_

"I'll get it!" Bow Meow said as he carry Lou on his back.

As soon as Bow Meow opened the door… Lou got excited.

"MOMO! MOMO!" Lou happily said, clapping his hands.

_It's Momoka_

"Momoka!" Bow Meow said, welcoming her.

"Hi there Bow Meow. Hi my darling Lou!" she said as went near Lou.

"Oh hi Momoka! Glad you drop by." Miyu said.

"Hi Madame…" Momoka answered.

"So, everybody ready? Hi Momoka!" Kanata said as he passed by to get something.

"Hi Kanata. Where are you all going?" Momoka asked.

"We're going to the park. Want to come along?" Miyu said flexing her knees down, about the height of Momoka.

"Okay… I want to be with my darling Lou anyway. It's a date for us Lou! So don't be a disturbance Madame." Momoka said. Lou on the other hand, clapped his hands. Miyu stood straight, quite irritated to the girl.

Kanata heard it all…

/Perfect! It's just so perfect/ Kanata thought.

They all went to the park.

* * *

In the Park

Kanata and Miyu were sitting in the bench beside the sand box where Lou and Momoka play. Bow Meow in the form of Mr. Dumpling was standing beside the two kids. There were a few people in the park that day and the place where they are located is bounded by the laughter of the two young innocent lovers. Miyu enjoyed watching the two of them get along so well despite the status of Lou as an alien.

"Uhmm… Miyu…" Kanata said with his head shooked.

"Yes?" Miyu looked at him.

"Well, I just want to… Uhmm…" Kanata ceased.

"What is it Kanata?" Miyu asked.

"Well, Uhmm… can we talk about this somewhere else? I mean, away from these kids." Kanata said.

"Why? You can tell it here." Miyu said. Kanata stood up.

"Please…" Kanata said still with his head shooked.

"Oh okay… hey Bow Meow; please look over Lou and Momoka for us. We're just going to go somewhere else." Miyu requested.

They both walked. Silence surrounds the both of them. Not sooner, they found an abandoned swing behind the trees. It's already 6:30. They decided to sit and talk there. They have no knowledge that they were being followed.

"Miyu…" Kanata broke the silence.

"Yes Kanata?" Miyu asked, looking at Kanata. It gave Kanata the blush.

"Well, you see…" Kanata started.

/ I'm nervous… what is it Kanata/ Miyu thought.

"You see, I have this feeling…" Kanata continued.

/ feeling? Kanata, I have too… and it's for you… / Miyu again thought giving her a blush.

"Miyu… I… I…" Kanata said.

Miyu can't help it but stare. Her heartbeat goes like a galloping horse. Kanata stood up and gathered up all his courage. He stood right in front of Miyu.

"Miyu… I love you!" Kanata said, giving him the tomato-red face and sweat all over. Miyu was strucked. She can't believe on what he had said.

"I… I love you too Kanata…" Miyu shyly returned back the answer.

"Really?" Kanata was surprised.

"Yeah… I'm just worried about Christine." Miyu said and stood up.

"Yeah me too…" Kanata said as he held Miyu's hand.

"Oh Kanata…" Miyu said with a blush. Kanata hugged her.

Three pairs of eyes were peeping through a bush. They can't take it anymore… They've decided to reveal their identities.

"SURPRISE!" the three shouted. Miyu and Kanata was totally surprised and as soon they knew the three persons, they hurriedly release from their hug.

"Na-Nanami… A-Aya…" Miyu frightened said.

"Sa-Santa…" Kanata said.

_The three laughed_

"We've saw it all!" Aya said raising a finger.

"Yeah! How sweet!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Great thing pal! You've finally said it!" Santa said embracing Kanata.

_The two was speechless…_

"Where's Christine?" Miyu asked.

"Don't worry. We won't tell her!" Aya said.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the three bawled.

Miyu and Kanata looked at each other and soon laughed with the others. They went back to the bench where Lou and Momoka were already asleep. Tired from their plays. Bow Meow was waiting for them. They've decided to tell the good news to them. Bow Meow was very happy.

They've became OFFICAL LOVERS.

The night was long and they let Bow Meow and the kids go home while the gang decided to have a celebration. They're all happy for the news. Christine doesn't have any idea about it. And they went home late at night.

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

A/N: They've finally became official! Was it good? Please continue to leave some comments. Problems are soon to arrive. Thank you for the reviews… For now, here's my chapter 2! 

**Next Chapter: **

**Chapter 3: "The Feelings and Hidden Rivalries II: Seiya's Arrival"**


	3. The Feelings and Hidden Rivalries II

A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating for almost 2 weeks. I've got overflowing school works and darn my PC for not working. It won't open so I have to get it repaired. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and sorry again for keeping this next chapter so long. Hope you'll have fun in this chapter. As promised, a new twist will come… but please, if you don't really find this fic interesting, please don't flame… I would appreciate simple comments.

Kanata X Miyu X Seiya (a little bit of Christine X Kanata)

They are all aged 15 here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! Because if I hell do, I will make Kanata fall inlove with me.

* * *

_/ Let's Recall… /_

Three pairs of eyes were peeping through a bush. They can't take it anymore… They've decided to reveal their identities.

"SURPRISE!" the three shouted. Miyu and Kanata was totally surprised and as soon they knew the three persons, they hurriedly release from their hug.

"Na-Nanami… A-Aya…" Miyu frightened said.

"Sa-Santa…" Kanata said.

_The three laughed_

"We've saw it all!" Aya said raising a finger.

"Yeah! How sweet!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Great thing pal! You've finally said it!" Santa said embracing Kanata.

_The two was speechless…_

"Where's Christine?" Miyu asked.

"Don't worry. We won't tell her!" Aya said.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the three bawled.

Miyu and Kanata looked at each other and soon laughed with the others. They went back to the bench where Lou and Momoka were already asleep. Tired from their plays. Bow Meow was waiting for them. They've decided to tell the good news to them. Bow Meow was very happy.

They've became OFFICAL LOVERS.

The night was long and they let Bow Meow and the kids go home while the gang decided to have a celebration. They're all happy for the news. Christine doesn't have any idea about it. And they went home late at night.

_/ End of Recall… /_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: "The Feelings and Hidden Rivalries II: Seiya's Arrival"**

Early Sunday morning and the misty ambiance surround the Saonji Temple. Bow Meow woke a little bit late and just stood up when he heard his Master Lou cried because of having a wet diaper. He went straight to the bathroom to wash Lou.

_And their entrance door slid opened…_

Kanata woke up with a smile on his alluring face. He went straight to the dining area to check if Bow Meow has already cooked their breakfast. Wearing his striped-blue pajamas, he walked as he is rubbing his eyes. All the way to the dining room, he was thinking about Miyu.

Kanata was still not in his own self and just went in the dining room. He went to check the rice cooker and opened the fridge. It's just like an ordinary day for him that's why; he didn't notice someone sitting in their table. Drinking tea and not saying anything. Kanata was about to sit in his chair when someone called his name…

"Good Morning Kanata!" the person already sitting, said with full of energy.

"Whooa! What the!" Kanata was startled and almost stepped aback. Kanata got a closer look of the person's identity.

"Se-Se-Seiya… You've frightened me!" Kanata said and sat beside him.

"Sorry for the fright." Seiya said with a smile. Kanata smiled a long.

Bow Meow came in the dining room and was also surprised of Seiya's presence. He would likely to join them but Bow Meow needs to buy some groceries and he'll bring Lou with him.

Almost an hour passed and silence came to the two guys…

"So, what's with the visit?" Kanata asked, breaking the silence.

Looking in a distance, Seiya answered… "I'm here for a special reason."

"A special reason?" Kanata inquired.

"Yeah, I really hope it'll succeed." Seiya exclaimed.

Kanata doesn't know what he's saying…

"Oh, may I know what is it? I might help you." Kanata said, offering a friendly deal.

"Nah! Sorry Kanata but I can't tell." Seiya said with a smile.

Kanata was about to ask again when Miyu entered the dining room, rubbing her eyes, still sleepy from the long night they've had. She noticed only Kanata and greeted him 'Good Morning'. She went to the fridge to check on some things when someone cupped his hands upon Miyu's eyes leaving Miyu nothing to see.

"Guess who?" The guy said, Kanata tittered.

"Kanata, stop playing jokes!" Miyu, wearing her pink pajamas said, laughing, riding the joke.

"Kanata? I'm not Kanata…" the guy said again.

"Uhmm… If you're not Kanata, then who are you?" Miyu said raising one of her eyebrows and tried to tickle the person cupping his hands upon her eyes but her hands weren't long enough to reach him.

The guy was somewhat disappointed for what Miyu said, so he let go of Miyu.

"You're such a fool Kana—"Miyu jokingly said but she ceased when she didn't saw Kanata.

"I—it's me… Miyu…" Seiya said having those lonely eyes.

"Oh, Seiya… I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." Miyu said, she went near him but he hurriedly turned his back away.

"It seemed that you'd didn't expect me here. I've sent a letter for some notice but I think I'm not accepted here… Maybe I should go now…" Seiya said as he walked out the room.

_Seiya doesn't know anything…_

_Especially about the relationship of Kanata and Miyu…_

Miyu and Kanata ran after him, good thing he's still in the temple. They've explained to him that he got it all wrong. That they're just too happy to see him. That they're looking much forward upon his arrival that they didn't notice that it was too soon…

_And Seiya believed all that…_

All of them went inside the house again. Miyu was first to take her bath. Kanata and Seiya were sitting in the table while Bow Meow's having a fast cook of their late-breakfast.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Lou flew towards his earth-known-father with enthusiasm. Kanata held him in his arms.

"Hi there Lou! How are you? Have you've been a good boy?" Seiya said, tickling Baby Lou's tummy. Lou, on the other hand was also playing with Seiya's ticklish fingers. Miyu went in the dining room…

"MANMA! MANMA!" Lou flew out of Kanata's arms and flew towards Miyu.

"Hi there Lou. By the way, Kanata, the bath is free already." Miyu said as she sat in the opposite direction of Seiya and Kanata went out to take his bath.

Bow Meow was done and starts preparing their table. Kanata was just in-time for the meal.

They've ate all together.

Seiya somehow noticed Miyu and Kanata's sweetness as they eat with Lou; they're like a happy family. But he just ignored it. Seeing Miyu's smile is the best explanation he'd only got. After they ate, Kanata was about to ask Miyu out but Miyu said that Seiya asked her out first. Kanata decided to go back in his cozy sleep.

* * *

While walking… 

"How are you?" Seiya initiated the conversation.

"Doing great… How about you?" Miyu answered and returned the question.

"Glad to hear that. I'm fine." Seiya exclaimed.

"You know, you've surprised me with the letter. After we received the letter, we've immediately fixed a room for you." Miyu said.

"Really? I thought you don't want me there. Sorry for misunderstanding." Seiya said as he stares upon Miyu's placid face.

They walked and walked as they talked about things… Happy things… Reminiscing their happy times… The last time when Seiya was around. They've ended in the park, tired of walking; they've decided to sit on the swing…

"So, what's up? You'd never told me your purpose of your visit…" Miyu asked.

"Haven't you remembered something?" Seiya asked as he looked straight on Miyu's eyes.

Seiya saw contentment upon Miyu's innocent eyes…

"Something to remember?" Miyu not directly asking Seiya.

"Yeah… Something to be remembered. And that's my purpose here!" Seiya said with ease.

"I really don't remember…" Miyu said, smiling…

Seiya thought that she was just fooling around.

_She really doesn't remember what was Seiya's talking about…_

"Remember the last time I was here? Before I disappeared with my sister, I left you a question to ponder on…" Seiya said.

"So, I'm here for your answer…" Seiya continued.

Miyu forgot all about it! She knew that it'll be a thorn in his heart if he'd know that She and Kanata just been official. She doesn't want him to be going back in his planet with a nostalgic emotion.

"What's your question again? I'm sorry; I'm getting quite absentminded…" Miyu said.

Seiya stood up in front of Miyu, he looked straight in her eyes… bent his knees, held Miyu's hand and placed it in his chest. Miyu was flabbergasted and couldn't say a thing.

The wind blew its cold breeze where Miyu's golden hair starts to dance with the falling leaves. The ambiance of the place goes colder than it seemed.

"Miyu… I love you… will you accept me? As your _koibito _I mean…" Seiya alleged in front of Miyu.

"What!" Miyu was startled and instantly stood up.

"Are you sure about it?" she continued.

Seiya also stood and held Miyu's hands.

"I've never been surer…" he smiled.

/What Am I going to say? Gosh! I don't want to hurt you but, It's just that…/ Miyu thought.

"What Miyu?" Seiya's eyes were turning out to be watery; he released Miyu's hand…

"Uhmm… Seiya, would you give me some time to cogitate on this? I'm not yet ready…" Miyu felt a great tension coming up ahead.

"I'm willing to wait." Seiya said with a lone voice.

Miyu's look was out of the distance skies, thinking about the gravity of the situation…

/I don't want to hurt other's feelings… What will I do now/

Seiya on the other hand, was staring on Miyu's pondering face. Thinking what will he do if Miyu says 'No' or rejects him. Miyu starts feeling cold and they've decided to go back home.

* * *

Back at the Saonji Temple 

"MANMA!" Lou flew towards her earth-known-mother as soon as Miyu went in the house.

"How's the return-tour?" Kanata asked Seiya.

"It was great! I'm tired already… maybe I won't join you'll for dinner." Seiya answered as he head in his room. His room was beside Kanata's, Lou and Bow Meow's room was in the middle of Miyu and Kanata's.

"Miyu, you looked sad… what happened?" Kanata asked her looking concerned.

"No, I'm not… maybe I'm just tired that's all…" Miyu said as she gave Lou to Kanata.

"I'm going to change!" Miyu continued, she walked towards her room.

Night came and the dinner was served. Seiya didn't went out of his room and refused to eat. He kept on thinking about Miyu and didn't noticed that he'd already fell asleep…

Miyu was done while everyone else was just half of their meal. She placed her plate in the sink and head towards her room again. Lou went to bed early.

Kanata doesn't believe that Miyu's only tired. So he decided to talk to her.

"Miyu…" Kanata said he knocks on Miyu's door.

"Yes?" Miyu answered.

"It's Kanata, may I speak to you for a moment?" Kanata said with a low tone.

"Sure…" Miyu went out.

They sat on the stairs just behind the house, where the path leading to the temple was. They sat beside each other and both looking up the full moon.

"What's the matter? Is there anything bothering you?" Kanata asked, expecting an honest answer.

"Well, you see… Seiya's purpose of visiting us here was for him to get my answer." Miyu said.

"Your answer? For what?" Kanata inquired. He doesn't know all about it.

"Before he left the last time he was here, he asked me a very vague question…" Miyu said, she closed her eyes and shooked her head.

"May I know what the question is?" Kanata further asked.

"You see, he told me his true feelings for me, that he loved me since. He also said that since you were not gentle to me, he might as well ask me if I would let him take care of me. He asked me if he can be my _Koi…_" Miyu elucidated with her soft voice.

Kanata was surprised about Seiya's feeling for Miyu.

"And what's your answer?" he asked again.

"He asked me again the same question but I said that I'm not yet ready to answer. Kanata, I don't want to hurt him. He'd waited for this long just to get my answer. I don't want to hurt other's feelings. Kanata, I don't know what to do." Miyu can't help it but cry. Kanata went near her. He placed her head on his manly shoulder and hugged her.

"Sshh… please stop crying… I know that I've regretted those times that I've been harsh to you. I didn't mean to, you see, it's just my way to get your attention. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you anymore." Kanata said as he hugged Miyu tighter.

"Let's just keep our relationship away from Seiya for the meantime. I know that Bow Meow can also keep it. I trust him. Let's wait for a better chance and look for a better way to say it to him. Let's both accelerate together. We'll make it. I know it! For now, we should sleep early and we'll have classes for tomorrow…" Kanata continued explaining.

"Oh Kanata, can we stay together this way just for a moment? I really need your comfort." Miyu said as she closed her eyes, having this feeling of safety around Kanata's warm arms.

They've stayed there for some time and the full moon was the only light upon their darkly skies.

They don't know that they were being watched…

They're whole conversation was witnessed…

Accidentally witnessed by Bow Meow…

Bow meow smiled with pleasure as he watched and heard them. He knew that his Master Kanata got his full trust on him…

He went back to their room… he decided to keep it as a major secret…

END OF CHAPTER 3

* * *

A/N: How was it? good? Or bad? What will they just stay like that forever? What if something else happened beyond a trusty incident? Continue to leave comments they're big helps! Hope you all had fun! Please tune in for the next chapter…

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 4: "Aya Invites"**


	4. Aya Invites

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Anyway, I really need to update now because my exams are heading its near. I still need to study. Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is for everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa!

They are all aged 15 here.

Kanata X Miyu X Seiya (A little bit of Christine X Kanata)

* * *

_/Let's Recall/_

Kanata was surprised about Seiya's feeling for Miyu.

"And what's your answer?" he asked again.

"He asked me again the same question but I said that I'm not yet ready to answer. Kanata, I do not want to hurt him. He had waited for this long just to get my answer. I do not want to hurt other's feelings. Kanata, I don't know what to do." Miyu cannot help it but cry. Kanata went near her. He placed her head on his manly shoulder and hugged her.

"Sshh… please stop crying… I know that I have regretted those times that I have been harsh to you. I did not mean to, you see, it is just my way to get your attention. I am sorry. I don't want to lose you anymore." Kanata said as he hugged Miyu tighter.

"Let's just keep our relationship away from Seiya for the meantime. I know that Bow Meow can also keep it. I trust him. Let us wait for a better chance and look for a better way to say it to him. Let us both accelerate together. We will make it. I know it! For now, we should sleep early and we'll have classes for tomorrow…" Kanata continued explaining.

"Oh Kanata, can we stay together this way just for a moment? I really need your comfort." Miyu said as she closed her eyes, having this feeling of safety around Kanata's warm arms.

They have stayed there for some time and the full moon was the only light upon their darkly skies.

They do not know that they were being watched…

They are whole conversation was witnessed…

Accidentally witnessed by Bow Meow…

Bow meow smiled with pleasure as he watched and heard them. He knew that his Master Kanata got his full trust on him…

He went back to their room… he decided to keep it as a major secret…

_/End of Recall/_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: "Aya Invites"**

_Its almost one week since Seiya came and this day.._

_IS THE LAST DAY OF CLASSES!_

Friday morning at last! Sunrise to wake everybody's butt up. Time to get ready for everyone's business. Time for new life for the plants, time for new hope for animals, new twists for the readers and its time for…

"SCHOOL! Ms. Miyu wake up! It's time for school!" Bow Meow kept on knocking on Miyu's door.

"Ms. Miyu, you're going to be late again! Please wake up!" Bow Meow continued.

"What's the matter Bow Meow?" Seiya asked as he opened his door.

"Sorry for perturbing but I need to get Ms. Miyu up or she'll be late for school. I also need to wake Master Kanata as well." Bow Meow exclaimed.

A not so loud yawn was heard at their backs.

"No need to wake me up Bow Meow. Thanks for the concern anyway." Kanata said as he scratched his head. Seiya stood up and closed his door.

"Good Morning Kanata!" Seiya said.

"Good Morning too Seiya! Did you have a nice sleep?" Kanata asked.

"Kinda, but I still need to adapt. Thanks for asking." Seiya gladly replied.

"What time is it Bow Meow?" Kanata asked.

"30 minutes before your bell…" Bow Meow said.

"30 MINUTES?" Kanata bawled.

"Yes and I can't make Ms. Miyu up." Bow Meow said in distress.

"Don't worry; I'll make her wake up." Kanata said as he winked on Bow Meow. Seiya do not know what is between Bow Meow and Kanata that is why he just ignored it.

"Uhmm, Seiya, can you look after Master Lou and Beppo? They are playing at the back door. I still need to do something else." Bow Meow requested as he bowed.

"Sure why not! I'll be glad to help." Seiya merrily said.

Seiya went out. Bow Meow and Kanata were left in front of Miyu's door. Kanata slid the door of Miyu opened; there they found Miyu still sleeping. Kanata went near. He saw Miyu's young placid face. He had loved Miyu more as soon as he saw her sleeping.

/She is so damn cute! I am so lucky/ he thought.

Bow Meow stayed for in front of them as Kanata went nearer. Kanata tried to wake Miyu up by shaking her arm gently and continuously telling her to wake up. However, no use. So he tried to move close… close as if one move they could touch. Bow Meow was standing there, witnessing everything. Kanata looked straight to Bow Meow.

"You were there last night right?" Kanata asked.

"Ye-Yes… I did not mean to hear everything. Sorry." Bow Meow apologized.

"No need to say sorry. I hope you heard what I've said about you." Kanata said.

"Yes Master Kanata." Bow Meow affirmed.

"Hope you won't break it. Miyu and I trust you." Kanata said smiling.

"I won't let you and Ms. Miyu down." Bow Meow promised. Kanata smiled and looked again at Miyu's gullible face. He gently kissed her upon her cheeks.

"Wake up my Miyu." Kanata whispered with his low and handsome voice.

Miyu's eyelids soon to move and opened her eyes with her Kanata standing in front of her. Bow Meow was surprised and could not say a word. Both of them smiled and Kanata helped Miyu to stand. Bow Meow saw the happiness they felt being together. Therefore, he promised himself not to spoil their love, not until they have said him to.

"Good Mo-Morning Ms. Miyu…" Bow Meow said.

"Good Morning Bow Meow! Sorry if you had a hard time in waking me up. My night was wonderful yet full of worries. Where's Seiya?" Miyu asked.

"He is watching Master Lou and Beppo play. Do not worry now Ms. Miyu, your secret is safe with me." Bow Meow said.

"Thank goodness." Miyu said.

"Well, all you have to worry, the both of you I mean… Is to get ready for school!" Bow Meow said.

Both were surprised and rushed. Miyu was the first one to take a bath then followed by Kanata. Seiya cannot understand everything since he landed in the Saonji temple. They both did everything in a rush…

"We need to go to school now!" Kanata shouted.

"MANMA! MANMA!" Lou said as he saw Miyu walked near the door.

"Be a good boy Lou… Seiya, please do make yourself at home." She said, gently tapping Lou's head.

"I will thank you for your thoughtfulness." Seiya said with a slight blush upon his cheeks. He had always known that Miyu is the right girl for him.

The two ran again heading school. Seiya went towards his room. No one knows what he is up to…

* * *

In the classroom

"Good Morning!" Miyu bawled as she slid the classroom door open, still panting.

_The school bell rang…_

"Phoew! Saved by the bell!" Kanata said, also panting.

"Yeah…" Miyu said with full of exhaustion.

"Good Morning Miyu! Good Morning Kanata!" Santa greeted them, having a deep smile especially to Kanata.

"Good Morning to the both of you!" Aya and Nanami both said as they hugged Miyu tight.

"Good Morning too…" Miyu replied.

From a, not quite long distance, a fast wind came…

"GOOD MORNING MY KANATA! OH, MY KANATA IS SO JADED. THERE, I SHALL TAKE AWAY YOUR TIREDNESS FOR MY LOVE SAKE." Christine fast approached Kanata and wiped his sweats.

"Thanks Christine." Kanata said with uneasiness.

Classes commenced and after hours of waiting…

_The school bell rang once again…_

"IT IS DISSMISSAL TIME!" Santa shouted, as if he was just about to get out of long imprisonment.

The whole gang were left they all sat in a circle like having some conference.

"Yeah, our teacher really pinned our heads down in our test during her time." Nanami said.

"Hey, since its our vacation already.. What do you guys think of us having some happy days together? " Twirling, Nozomu said.

"Guys, what do you think we all go out for an overnight stay?" Christine suggested.

"That's a good idea Christine! We deserve to have a day-off away from test exams." Nanami agreed.

"But where?" Santa asked.

"I don't think we can all fit in the Saonji temple…" Miyu said.

"I've got an idea!" Aya exclaimed.

"I remember us having a rest house up a not so high mountain and if you will look down from it, you can see the whole place. However, I am not sure if it is clean. We can stay there." Aya continued.

"Great! Now, when will we go there?" Nanami asked.

"How about this after dinner? We still need to ride a bus in order to reach the place." Aya suggested.

"This night will be fine." Santa said.

"Everyone coming?" Nanami asked with a loud voice.

"Little Miyu, will you come?" Nozomu asked Miyu, he poofed a red rose from his hand. Miyu looked at Kanata. Christine noticed the deep look in their eyes. It gave her a sudden sadness but she didn't let others know her true feelings.

"We will come. Don't you guys mind if we get Miyu's brother, cousin and their house helper to come along?" Kanata asked.

"Sure you can! The more, the merrier! Right guys?" Santa exclaimed.

"Yes I agree, how about, not taking the bus anymore. I will fetch everybody up in the station." Christine said windlessly.

"That's would be great! Thanks Christine!" Aya said.

The plan is settled and everybody went off to their houses. They need to fix their things for the overnight.

* * *

In the Saonji Temple

"We're home!" Miyu gladly shouted as soon as they went it.

"MANMA! MANMA!" Lou flew towards her earth-known-mother.

"Hi there Lou!" Kanata tapped Lou's head and removed his shoes.

"Hi there Miyu. How's your day?" Seiya asked with full concern.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Miyu replied.

"Where's Bow Meow?" Kanata asked.

"I'm here in the kitchen Master Kanata!" Bow Meow shouted.

"Can you please come over here for a moment? We just need to say something." Miyu requested.

When Bow Meow came, they all sat in the living room.

"Everybody, please get ready for your things, Aya invited us in an overnight stay in their rest house. They said that they would be glad to everybody there. The whole gang will be included. Too bad Mikan can't join us; she's way too busy for deadlines." Miyu elucidated.

"Can I also come?" Seiya asked, pointing himself.

"Actually, you're part of the plan" Miyu continued with a smile.

"Thanks." Seiya replied with a blush.

Kanata noticed his blush and stood up.

"Everybody will meet at the station so we better be ready." Kanata said.

They all went in their rooms and got ready for their things. All of them changed clothes, Bow Meow changed into Mr. Dumpling, and Lou got milks and diapers ready, Beppo acting as a stuffed toy and Seiya with his things. He didn't forget to pack a special thing that he had found in the room he is staying.

It's already 7:55 at the station, and everyone was already there. Aya with her keys, Nanami with her unfinished scripts, Nozomu with Okane, and Santa with firecrackers. No one got late and they've checked everything. Miyu and Kanata introduced Seiya to everyone as Miyu's cousin. Everyone went in the van, which was a possession of Christine. In everybody's surprise, Momoka was also there! They all had fun during the trip. They sang and shared laughter with each and everyone. Still on their way, night came. Christine's driver don't have any plans of stopping over. He needs to deliver the kids safe in the place. Good thing the van was large and spacious, they were all exhausted and the gang fell asleep. They placed their bags as dividers. Miyu with Aya, Nanami and Christine, Kanata with Seiya and Santa, Mr. Dumpling with Lou and Momoka, and Nozomu with Okane.

They were all seemed to be asleep soundly…

Except for one…

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

A/N: That was great! The whole gang were in an overnight stay. They have the whole day and a night there. Could anything bad happen? What will happen with Miyu and Kanata's relationship now that there were still two of them who doesn't know all about it? For now, this is my chapter 3!

**Next chapter:**

"**The Quandary Arrives"**


	5. The Quandary Arrives

A/N: My first One-shot fic in Naruto is already been posted! It is even my first time writing for Naruto section. I barely watch that anime. That's it! Hope you all will read and leave some comments about it… BELIEVE ME! Your comments really help me improve more! Thanks for the reviews anyway… Okay on with the story.

They are all aged 15 here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Because if I do, I will make Kanata fell helplessly in love with me! PEACE OUT!

Kanata X Miyu X Seiya (A little bit of Christine X Kanata)

* * *

_/Let's Recall…/_

It is already 7:55 at the station, and everyone was already there. Aya with her keys, Nanami with her unfinished scripts, Nozomu with Okane, and Santa with firecrackers. No one got late and they have checked everything. Miyu and Kanata introduced Seiya to everyone as Miyu's cousin. Everyone went in the van (which was a possession of Christine). In everybody's surprise, Momoka was also there! They all had fun during the trip. They sang and shared laughter with each and everyone. Still on their way, night came. Christine's driver does not have any plans of stopping over. He needs to deliver the kids safe in the place. Good thing the van was large and spacious, they were all exhausted and the gang fell asleep. They placed their bags as dividers. Miyu with Aya, Nanami and Christine, Kanata with Seiya and Santa, Mr. Dumpling with Lou and Momoka, and Nozomu with Okane.

They were all seemed to be asleep soundly…

Except for one…

_/End of Recall…/_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: "The Quandary Arrives"**

Kanata woke up with strong beams of light that shined upon his docile face. The place was familiar but still, he has not been there. He tried to sit up and he was surprised to see sweet-scented flowers with playing colors surrounded him. He looked around and found large tall trees with singing birds and dancing leaves. He was about to stand until he heard someone giggled behind him…

_Who was it?_

Kanata was afraid to look at his back but then the person continued to giggle…

_It was a girl…_

He looked behind him; his eyes grew big and saw someone he really knew…

_It was Miyu…_

It was Miyu sitting behind him. She was wearing two necklaces made out of fragrant flowers with blue and pink combinations.

_She was the one who was giggling all along…_

Miyu was smiling at Kanata. Moreover, Kanata, seeing his love, he smiled back.

Kanata stood up and held Miyu on her hands and Miyu stood up as well. She took off one of her flower necklaces and wore it to Kanata.

He looked deep straight in her eyes…

Miyu was just smiling…

"Miyu…" he said and he placed Miyu's hands upon his chest. He let Miyu feel his heart beats.

"My heart beats only because of YOU… " he continued and he closed his eyes.

"Kanata…" Miyu replied for the first time.

"Yes my Miyu?" he opened his eyes and asked.

"Will you leave me?" Kanata was surprised in Miyu's question.

"Of course not! Why would I leave someone that I truly loved?" Kanata answered and smiled.

Kanata noticed Miyu shooked her head.

The wind blew and Miyu's golden hair danced swiftly with it…

"THAT IS A LIE!" Miyu windlessly said.

"What?" Kanata asked surprised.

"LIE!" Miyu continued.

"What are you saying?" Kanata was getting all confused. He tried to pull Miyu near him for a clinch but Miyu strongly refused. She waved her body to free her hands from Kanata. When Miyu got free from his hold, with her head shooked still, she tried to walk away.

The wind blew harder…

"Miyu… wait!" he said.

"STOP IT! LIAR! " Miyu shouted. Kanata ceased and felt his world shattered with that four - letter word that Miyu said unto him. He cannot believe on what he had heard. A striking word from his only love…

/Liar? God! How could she say that to me?he thought. His reveries were cut by the loud steps getting closer. Miyu looked at the silhouette's direction. Kanata could not see the face but he thinks Miyu does know him… it remained a silhouette for him.

_Moreover, it gets closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer to Miyu…_

The silhouette is indeed a guy; noticed from its short hair and firm stand.

/Seem to me that I saw him before but I am not sure where. / Kanata thought.

"Who are you?" Kanata asked the silhouette yet no answer. Instead, the silhouette held Miyu on the arms and pulled her. Miyu did not refuse but she showed tears as soon as the silhouette tried to pull her away from Kanata. Kanata on the other hand, tried to catch up with them yet his feet wont work. Thousands of muscular people and having no plans of letting him go were like pulling them. A scenery that was familiar but still vague. Like something is there but you cannot see it. It is like a conflict between you and yourself. Where there no one knows where to begin or end. Kanata felt all of these. It causes him to sweat.

"It is your fault." Kanata was surprised in the silhouette's statement.

The wind ceased blowing…

"What? What are you saying?" Kanata inquired with an angry and firm voice but he received no answer even from Miyu.

The silhouette walked the crying Miyu away from Kanata. Kanata does not know what to do and felt his cheeks wet. There he cried…

/Miyu…/ he thought.

"WHAT WILL I DO?" he shouted.

_And everything disappeared…_

* * *

"Kanata! Kanata!" Santa said, shaking Kanata.

Kanata opened his eyes and saw Santa. He hurriedly sat up.

"Santa!" Kanata flabbergasted, he held Santa on his shoulders, and panted as if like millions of leopards chased him.

"Where are we? Where are the others? Where is MIYU?" Kanata continued panting.

"Hey, cool down for a while man!" Santa pats Kanata on his back.

"Miyu… Miyu…" Kanata keeps on chanting Miyu's name as he calmed down.

"We are already here. The others were already out to check the whole place out. They have decided to leave you here thinking that you might be exhausted on the way here. I went here to see if you are already awake and the driver needs to go back in Christine's mansion but when I entered the van, you were here shouting. I was all worried for you! You must have been having bad dreams lately." Santa elucidated.

"I'm sorry Santa." Kanata said with a lonely voice.

"Now tell me pal, what happened?" Santa inquired.

"Santa, it was my dream. The same dream that I saw last week. I saw it again but, this time, Miyu accused me for being a liar. I do not know why. Then the same silhouette appeared. Miyu seemed to know him but he remained a shadow for me. He was still vague. Then the silhouette said that it was my fault of letting Miyu to fall for him. I tried to catch them up but my feet were pinned." Kanata gave details according on what he saw.

"Why would she accuse you for being a liar? What did you do? I mean, what will you do to make her accused you like that?" Santa was also confused.

"I do not have even the slightest idea about it Santa." Kanata said.

"Oh well, as of now, you should avoid some unconscious statements which will make her accuse you as a liar. Maybe you can prevent your bad dream by avoiding such." Santa suggested.

They both agreed to look on each other's mistakes for today, the driver came and they went out of the van. The driver drove off. Kanata marveled the place; behind the rest house was a place full of tall trees. Just in front of the entrance door; where they were standing, there was a large space and there were also low fences; since the place was up in a hill where when you looked down, you can see the whole city. Santa checked his watch… it is already 4:25 pm

* * *

"Aya, this place is beautiful!" Miyu awed as she gazed up in the ceiling.

"Yeah and oh! There were two separate rooms for the boys and girls. The washroom is in the midway right of the girls' side." Aya gave details.

"Beautiful but dusty…" Nanami said showing them her hand full of dust from the table.

"Aya, why not hire some housekeeper to maintain its cleanliness?" Christine asked.

"It is because this place was not much used for years. Sorry guys." Aya said feeling abashed.

"Don't worry, it would be more fun if we clean it all together right?" Kanata entered the room and everyone was surprised.

"Yeah I agree!" Santa said.

"Kanata!" Miyu said and smiled. Kanata smiled back.

_Christine noticed their looks…_

_However, she ignored it…_

_She remained silent…_

"Good thing you are already awake." Nanami said.

"Sorry guys if I overslept." Kanata apologized.

"That's alright! So, shall we start cleaning?" Miyu happily exclaimed.

"If Little Miyu will clean, then I will clean also… You'll help me my dear Okane right?" Nozomu said as he twirled around the room.

"Okay, let's get going!" Kanata initiated.

"YEAH!" together, they answered.

They have started cleaning… Miyu and Aya worked on the filthy windows, Nanami wiped the dusty furnitures, Nozomu removed the cobwebs, Seiya with the washroom, Mr. Dumpling fixed the rooms and the kitchen, Lou and Momoka played aside, and Kanata and Seiya fixed the roof and other holes around. Good thing there were complete materials behind the rest house. Everybody got his/her own work. They were happy doing their parts yet you could still see the weary thoughts of Kanata. No one got time to spare.

_But…_

_Where is Christine?_

_

* * *

_

Noon came and it is a little bit dark. It is already 6:30 pm. The rest house in now clean and the kids fell asleep. All of them were in the living room, hungry and tired; they decided to take a rest.

"Hey, have anyone saw Christine?" Aya asked.

"Christine?" Miyu asked, not trusting upon what she heard.

"Yeah, I didn't notice her since we've started cleaning." Santa replied.

"Everybody knows that she doesn't know any household chore but cooking." Nanami imparted.

"I agree." Miyu exclaimed.

_Suddenly, the doorbell rang…_

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"I do not know that the doorbell here still works." Aya said.

Everybody was tired and no one got any plans to open the door.

_The doorbell rang again…_

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"I'll get it!" Kanata volunteered.

_The door was opened…_

_It was Christine…_

"Hi Kanata! I guess everybody was done in cleaning. Guess what I have for everybody!" Christine smiled and showed the gang several plastic bags she shopped.

"Sorry for not telling you guys that I went out for a little while. I just felt jerky, that's all and since I do not know what to help out, I decided to shop for groceries in our stay." She elucidated.

"Thank you Christine." Aya said.

Santa and Kanata carried the groceries in the kitchen.

"It is almost dinner and I'll cook the food!" Christine gladly said and followed the boys.

"I'll help you Ms. Christine." Mr. Dumpling said and followed them.

They all took some enough rest and finally, Christine served them some juices. Santa prepared the firecrackers for the night. Lou and Momoka woke up and played again. All of them had fun. Momoka and Lou were sure entertainments for them all.

"Lou will marry me someday! Isn't that right my darling Lou?" Momoka exclaimed.

"MOMO! MOMO!" Lou replied. Everybody shared laughters and though there were some tease, friendship still ruled out. Kanata cannot forget what his dream showed. He cannot understand. He looked at Miyu laughing and his heart continued to fall for her. Seiya on the other hand, blends well with the others. He cannot stop staring at Miyu's young face. He is still gripping on his ropes of hope; being Miyu's _Koi…_

_He does not know anything…_

Christine seemed to notice Kanata's looks towards Miyu. She can feel that something is happening between the both of them but she thought that if there would be any… the whole gang should know about it.

_However, she does not know anything as well…_

_

* * *

_

Night came and everybody decided to spend the night outside. It was breezing cold outside. Nozomu and Santa made a bon fire to maintain a feeble warm. There they continued the laughters. Santa initiated the firecrackers and fireworks. They were encircling the fire. (clockwise position: Santa- Kanata- Christine- Aya- Nanami- Momoka- Lou- Mr. Dumpling-Miyu- Seiya- Santa) It was getting darker and the fire omits feeble light. Aya requested Christine to get some woods behind the rest house.

"Kanata…" Christine tapped him on the shoulders.

"Yes Christine?" Kanata asked. With his manly voice, Christine almost passed out but she stand firm.

/God he is so cute! Please help me do this…/ Christine thought.

"Uhmm… I was about to get woods for the bon fire behind this house but I am afraid, I thought of having you along, could you come with me?" Christine shyly said.

"Sure. Let's go." Kanata said.

They both stood up and started to walk. Everybody was talking to someone and did not notice Kanata and Christine's absence.

Minutes passed and the two kept on walking, walking until they do not see the gang. Christine ceased and held Kanata on the loose t-shirt behind.

"What's the matter Christine? I think we should get going." Kanata said and ceased walking.

"Wait…" Christine said windlessly.

"Christine?" Kanata asked.

"I have something to say to you…" Christine continued.

* * *

_Back with the gang…_

"Santa, where is Kanata?" Miyu asked.

"If I am not mistaking, I saw him with Christine." Santa replied.

"Yeah, I asked Christine to get some woods for the bon fire. And she asked Kanata to help her out." Aya exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is almost an hour since they left." Nanami said.

/Kanata where are you/ Miyu thought. She was worried about Kanata.

"Seiya, excuse me for a moment. I'll find the others." Miyu exclaimed.

She asked Aya what direction they went through and she hurriedly followed. She has a bad feeling about this. Her heart beats goes faster as she goes deeper into the trees.

/Kanata…/ Miyu thought.

* * *

Christine sat on a thick broken branch and remained quiet. Kanata sat down as well.

"Christine?" Kanata inquired.

"Kanata…" Christine mumbled.

/How could I say this? Gosh/ Christine thought.

"Well, how could I start?" she asked.

"You can start anywhere. You can both start in the beginning or end." Kanata replied and smiled.

/he smiled… Here it goes/ Christine closed her eyes and started speaking.

"Well Kanata, I really do not know if there is something between you and Miyu but I hope there is none. I really cannot help it. I cannot bare this anymore. I need to burst out my feelings. My feelings for you… My feelings since I met you…" Christine elucidated it soft but clear. Kanata was surprised with all of Christine's revelations.

"I LOVE YOU Kanata… Hope you can love me too…" Christine continued but now, tears flowed upon her soft cheeks. Kanata could not say anything. He was so speechless about this. His mind could not think much of it.

On the other hand, Miyu was still looking for them…

She was about to give up searching…

Yet…

She heard someone talking…

Talks with cries yet vague…

She cannot hear much of it but she tried to check it out…

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

A/N: Who do you think did Miyu hear speaking? Will Miyu know about Christine's petitions over Kanata? What will happen next? Was the chapter good? Bad? Please feel free to leave some comments. Please tune in for the next chapter and find out what will Kanata react upon this. As of now, here is my chapter 5! Enjoy! -alexir

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"**The Great Mix-Up"**


	6. The Great Mix Up

A/N: Sorry for the late update. BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I would like to give thanks to those persons who spent their time reading this fic and leaving their comments or reviews. THANK YOU! It was hard to make this chapter because we are already in the middle of a serious conflict. Moreover, many things came up, which happens to be not good, In addition, here, is another promised twist. Hope you all have fun!

They are all aged 15 here.

Pairings: Kanata X Miyu (a little bit of Christine X Kanata)

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Alternatively, UFO baby…

* * *

_/Let's Recall…/_

Christine sat on a thick broken branch and remained quiet. Kanata sat down as well.

"Christine?" Kanata inquired.

"Kanata…" Christine mumbled.

/How could I say this? Gosh/ Christine thought.

"Well, how could I start?" she asked.

"You can start anywhere. You can both start in the beginning or end." Kanata replied and smiled.

/he smiled… Here it goes/ Christine closed her eyes and started speaking.

"Well Kanata, I really do not know if there is something between you and Miyu but I hope there is none. I really cannot help it. I cannot bare this anymore. I need to burst out my feelings. My feelings for you… My feelings since I met you…" Christine elucidated it soft but clear. Kanata was surprised with all of Christine's revelations.

"I LOVE YOU Kanata… Hope you can love me too…" Christine continued but now, tears flowed upon her soft cheeks. Kanata could not say anything. He was so speechless about this. His mind could not think much of it.

On the other hand, Miyu was still looking for them…

She was about to give up searching…

Yet…

She heard someone talking…

Talks with cries yet vague…

She cannot hear much of it but she tried to check it out…

_/End of Recall…/_

* * *

**Chapter 6: "The Great Mix-Up"**

Back with the gang…

All of them were busy doing their things. They did not even notice Miyu, Kanata and Christine were gone.

_It is already an hour since the three were gone…_

Nozomu cracking jokes with Aya and Nanami, Santa gathering and preparing all the fireworks that he has, Bow Meow was watching over the kids while they were playing. They were all enjoying their stay except for one…

_Seiya…_

Seiya was staring up high the dark blue skies and the stars above. He was thinking about his _'Special Mission…'_

"Hey Seiya…" Bow Meow whispered as he noticed Seiya being solitary.

"What is it Bow Meow?" he replied stepping aside from his reveries.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Bow Meow inquired sticking his head out looking at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Seiya answered.

"Why did you come here? What is your reason?" Bow Meow asked and stared at him.

Seiya did not reply. Instead, he smiled and again, he ogled up above.

"What's the matter?" Bow Meow continued. He looked very skeptical.

"Nothing…" Seiya said, still looking above.

"I just asked… It is not likely YOU going to another planet without a valid reason and unless you and your sister fought." Bow Meow stated.

"But I said in the letter that my sister and I had a fight. So I decided to cool down here." Seiya answered back in a calm manner.

"It is not the reason!" Bow Meow exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Seiya was surprised to the sudden reaction.

"Since you came, I noticed how you stare at Ms. Miyu. I noticed something, hidden in the naked eyes. Something with somewhat… admiration… inspiration and…" Bow Meow ceased and looked down. Seiya felt his heart beat goes faster. He stared at Bow Meow, waiting him to continue his statement.

"And… Love" Bow Meow continued. Seiya heaved a sigh and smiled at him.

"Okay you win! But can we talk over this in a more private place?" Seiya requested.

"Okay… Uhmm… Ms. Aya, would you mind if we get inside already? I will have Lou and Momoka as well. You know, it is cold here and too much cold in the night is not good for youngsters like them." Mr. Dumpling elucidated in the very moment he went near them.

"I agree. Good night Lou." Aya replied.

"Sweet dreams sweet Lou! And also to you sweet Momoka!" Nozomu said popping out two roses for them.

"Yeah, good night Lou and Momoka…" Nanami tailed.

"Thanks…" Mr. Dumpling bowed, fetched the kids and together with Seiya, they went in.

* * *

Inside the rest house… 

They let the kids continue their play and they sat on the sofa.

"I am here not because I want to cool down. About the fight my sister and I made, it was feign. I am actually here for a _'Special Mission'_." Seiya initiated the conversation.

"Special Mission? About what?" Bow Meow inquired.

"A special mission on Miyu…" Seiya said windlessly.

"What?" Bow Meow was stunned and wished that Seiya's mission over Miyu had to be good.

"Bow Meow, can I trust you with a secret?" Seiya asked and leaned over Bow Meow.

"Su-Sure…" he replied hesitantly, afraid of what the secret will be.

"I… Love… Mi… Yu…" Seiya whispered. After he whispered, it gave Bow Meow the chills and the fears of having the secret. He was so surprised that he jumped off to his feet.

"Do you know that I have a position now at my sister's office? For Miyu I will sacrifice everything!" he continued.

His eyes were like pleading… his eyes were like hungry for Miyu's love.

"Are you INSANE Seiya?" Bow Meow exclaimed.

/ this cannot be! Ms. Miyu and Master Kanata were already happy with their current situation. Ms. Christine also got her feelings for Master Kanata. Now Seiya has his feelings for Ms. Miyu! Oh God! This is getting worst/ Bow Meow thought, sweats are now flowing.

"Maybe I'm already insane over Miyu. Why? Is there something wrong? She's still single right?" Seiya inquired to the sudden explanation.

"Uhmm…" Bow Meow's tongue was somewhat pulled in.

/ Stay away from it Bow Meow! Seiya must not know about Master Kanata and Ms. Miyu's relationship! You promised not to tell unless they said so. / the inner Bow Meow said and zipped his mouth shut.

Bow Meow seemed to stop by time.

"What's the matter?" Seiya asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Bow Meow replied waving his short furred arms.

"EVERYONE! CHECK OUT THE FIREWORKS!" Santa shouted.

Both of them ceased and stepped outside. The whole gang except Miyu, Kanata and Christine was beside Santa getting ready to fire the first firework. They were all excited to watch the fireworks that they did not anymore bother to probe their missing friends.

* * *

Tears continued to flow upon Christine's placid cheeks. Kanata cannot still believe on what he heard. 

"Christine… please stop crying." Kanata said.

"No! Kanata, you just do not know how much I love you! How much I care for you! I am willing to sacrifice all of my riches and fame just for you and only for YOU! Please… please love me too…" Christine cried out.

"Christine…" All of these add up in Kanata's confusion. He definitely do not want to hurt Christine. He do not know what to do. Therefore, he just let the man inside take charge. He need to do something to stop Christine from crying.

He lifted his manly arms…

He moved near her…

_Her eyes widen…_

_Christine was shocked…_

_She did not believe on Kanata's move…_

* * *

On the other hand...

Miyu was still looking for them.

She heard someone talking.

Talks with cries.

The words were vague yet she can hear the absolute sobs.

She tried to reach to that voice.

_A voice she was quite familiar with…_

Her heart beats goes faster as she tackle every long grass and every branch just to reach that voice. Sweat started to flow.

"Kanata…" She whispered.

"It would be easier to probe if these grasses weren't here. It must have been a real forest in the eyes of many." She said. Miyu was having a hard time passing through the thick grasses.

_Finally…_

_The voice was getting clearer…_

_It is a… girl…_

_A crying girl…_

_She wanted to help…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_

_It is a familiar voice…_

_She ceased…_

/ Where are you/ she thought. More sweat were flowing.

_Closer…_

_She ceased again…_

This time, a bundle of long leaves cover an empty spot. She can just see a thick branch that was broken and two pairs of feet. She was sure that behind those long thick leaves, was the voice crying.

_At last…_

_Slowly…_

She lifted her arms and tried to move the leaves.

She was about to ask the girl what is wrong when she saw something.

_Miyu's voice suppressed and did not have the courage to speak..._

_Moreover…_

_Her eyes widen…_

* * *

Back with the gang… 

"READY?" Santa asked with his excited tone.

"ALL SET SANTA!" Aya and Nanami replied.

"HERE WE GO!" Santa shouted back.

"IN THREE… TWO…" Santa and the others counted off.

* * *

The place was dark yet she could see where Kanata was sitting. He can clearly see Kanata sitting. 

_Yet…_

_He was not alone…_

Miyu rubbed her eyes to see whom Kanata is with…

_The wind blew…_

_The night goes deep and the ambiance was getting colder…_

As the wind blew, hair from the person whom Kanata was looking at swayed with the cold wind.

_It was Christine…_

_Her eyes get wider…_

She saw their position…

She saw that they were not just sitting face to each other…

She saw Kanata holding Christine tightly in his arms.

Christine was crying…

She did not let the two know that she was there yet; she does not know what to do. Her _Koibito _that promised loving her and only her is now, holding somebody else tightly in his arms. It is not being selfish of Miyu but she got the right to be jealous. She got the right to be mad. She got the right to ran and pick a fight to the girl her _Koibito _was holding. She can even make the girl be ashamed of herself for hugging a person who already got a vow to another girl. These entire she thought of doing but she did not. Instead, she thought of Christine being a well-trusted friend. Kanata as a faithful _Koi_ who will keep his promise until the end.

_Tears started to fall…_

A combination of red, blue, yellow and orange flashed above them. It was Santa's fireworks that gave Miyu a barely light to see what they were doing.

_More tears were falling…_

She saw Christine with closed eyes…

_Their lips met…_

Christine was actually _kissing_ Kanata…

Miyu was still in a state of being shocked and did not know what to do.

She cupped her mouth as she watched how they kiss.

Fireworks continued to flash…

She could not endure it anymore…

_She ran away…_

_She ran away crying…_

_Crying…_

_Wishing that her tears would not stop…_

_She ran as fast as she could…_

She finally reached the bon fire. She continued to run passing each everyone on her way. She tried to hide her tears yet, only Seiya noticed it.

She entered the rest house and went straight to the girls' room…

* * *

Back with Christine and Kanata… 

"Christine stop it!" Kanata pulled himself.

"Why? Tell me why Kanata! TELL ME!" Christine continued to her whimpers and cries.

"It's because I love someone else…" Kanata windlessly said looking down.

"Who is she Kanata? Who is SHE?" Christine asked with a pleading tone.

"I… cannot tell…" Kanata replied.

"So-Sorry… I am not the ONE for you… Time will come and you will find your special someone. Sorry again…" Kanata continued.

Christine was helplessly crying on herself…

Kanata was trying his best to comfort her…

"Please…" Kanata said.

Christine ceased her cries and stood up. Kanata looked at her and offered his hanky to her yet, she rejected it.

"I have my own…" Christine said.

After she wiped them all, her eyes were somewhat puffy from the heavy cry.

"Christine…" Kanata said.

Christine smiled…

"Come on now Kanata. Everyone might be looking for us. We still need to get some woods. I'll just pretend that nothing happened since that no matter what I do, you'll never love me back." Christine elucidated.

Kanata stood up and both of them return to the rest house…

* * *

Back with the gang… 

Everyone was enjoying the fireworks; they laughed and clapped their hands for it.

"Did you saw Miyu? Why did she enter already?" Nanami asked Aya.

"Maybe she's tired." Aya answered and clapped her hands to the fireworks.

"Look! There's Christine and Kanata with some woods!" Santa shouted as he lighted the next shot.

"Hi guys! The fireworks were great Santa!" Kanata said waving and smiling to them.

"Where have the two of you been?" Aya asked.

"Sorry, something just came up… It was nothing special…" Christine replied and sat near the bon fire.

"Kanata, little Miyu was looking for you an hour ago. She went searching for you then no less than ten minutes she came here looking sad." Nozomu said having Okane twirling with him.

"Miyu? Where is she?" Kanata whispered to Aya.

"She went straight inside the house. She seemed to be preoccupied by something." Aya exclaimed.

Kanata ran inside the house and knocked on the girls' door.

He heard Miyu crying…

"Miyu…Miyu! Open the door!" Kanata exclaimed as he knocks.

_The cries continued…_

"Please Miyu… We need to talk!" Kanata persuasively knocks.

Not long after, the door opened. Miyu stood in front of him with red puffy eyes.

"I saw it all… I saw the both of you… How could you? How could you do this to me?" Miyu spilled all of these in one breath.

"Please let me explain…" Kanata pleaded.

"How could you say that I am the only one you love? How could you promise such an eminent pledge? How could you! I do not want to talk to you anymore! Leave me alone! LIAR!" Miyu baffled and ran towards the comfort room. Kanata ceased from moving as he heard Miyu shouted 'LIAR' to him. It flashed him back to one of his dreams…

_/ FLASHBACK… /_

"_My heart beats only because of YOU… " he continued and he closed his eyes._

"_Kanata…" Miyu replied for the first time._

"_Yes my Miyu?" he opened his eyes and asked._

"_Will you leave me?" Kanata was surprised in Miyu's question._

"_Of course not! Why would I leave someone that I truly loved?" Kanata answered and smiled._

_Kanata noticed Miyu shooked her head._

_The wind blew and Miyu's golden hair danced swiftly with it…_

"_THAT IS A LIE!" Miyu windlessly said._

"_What?" Kanata asked surprised._

"_LIE!" Miyu continued._

_/ END OF FLASHBACK… /_

* * *

After the fireworks, Mr. Dumpling carried Lou on his back and Momoka on his arms. Aya and Nanami went off to bed as well. Santa placed the leftovers in a bucket full of water. Nozomu went inside twirling half asleep. Everyone went to his or her respective rooms. Miyu went out of the comfort room and stepped outside. She sat in front of the washed woods and shrugged her shoulders. 

_It was getting cold…_

In the moment of solitary, she was still thinking on what she saw. She could not believe it. She shrugged her shoulders tighter and rubbed her hands.

_It was getting colder…_

Looking at the distant skies, she did not notice that _'someone'_ was at her back.

That _'someone'_ wrapped a thick blanket around her. Miyu was surprised and looked up.

That _'someone' _was Seiya…

Seiya smiled and sat beside her.

"You might catch a cold out here…" Seiya said.

"Thanks Seiya." Miyu gladly accepted the blanket.

"May I ask you something?" Seiya initiated.

"Yes?" Miyu asked back.

"Why are you crying a while ago?" Seiya looked straight in Miyu's eyes.

"That was nothing…" Miyu replied.

"Is it Kanata? Is he being harsh on you again?" Seiya continued his interrogation.

He received no answer but Miyu showed some tears. She cannot help it but to cry. Seiya moved near her and placed her head on his shoulders…

"Miyu, I'll be always here for you. Remember that…" Seiya softly said.

The two of them sat there until Miyu fell asleep. Seiya fixed Miyu's position and carried her inside the girls' room. He finally went inside their room and fell asleep…

Not knowingly, that everything now was being under a vigilant eye of a silhouette…

'_Who is he?'_

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

A/N: Thank goodness, I was all done with this chapter! So, did you feel the character's emotions? What do you think will happen next? In addition, who was the silhouette who saw Seiya's sweetness towards Miyu? My cousin said that I made her cry because of this chapter. Many twists and tangles were about to unfold on the next chapters… For now, this is my chapter 6! Hope you all like it and may you never forget to leave some reviews or comments… They sure helps! Thank you! Next on "TANGLE" 

**Chapter 7:**

"**The Persuasive Lover"**


	7. The Persuasive Lover

A/N: Sorry, for a very late update. A friend forced me to update my site in but I refused. She was so persuasive that I already gave up. Updated my site and placed a new layout. Time seemed to warp me inside xanga and never had a chance to release me. That is why I am late posting this chapter. BTW, thanks for the reviews! I love you all! What will happen to Christine next? Who was the silhouette? Let us see the answers in this chapter!

They are all aged 15 here…

Pairings: Kanata X Miyu X Seiya (a little bit of Christine X Kanata)

Disclaimers: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! In addition, I will never own it.

* * *

_/ Let's Recall… /_

After the fireworks, Mr. Dumpling carried Lou on his back and Momoka on his arms. Aya and Nanami went off to bed as well. Santa placed the leftovers in a bucket full of water. Nozomu went inside twirling half asleep. Everyone went to his or her respective rooms. Miyu went out of the comfort room and stepped outside. She sat in front of the washed woods and shrugged her shoulders.

_It was getting cold…_

In the moment of solitary, she was still thinking on what she saw. She could not believe it. She shrugged her shoulders tighter and rubbed her hands.

_It was getting colder…_

Looking at the distant skies, she did not notice that _'someone'_ was at her back.

That _'someone'_ wrapped a thick blanket around her. Miyu was surprised and looked up.

That _'someone' _was Seiya…

Seiya smiled and sat beside her.

"You might catch a cold out here…" Seiya said.

"Thanks Seiya." Miyu gladly accepted the blanket.

"May I ask you something?" Seiya initiated.

"Yes?" Miyu asked back.

"Why are you crying a while ago?" Seiya looked straight in Miyu's eyes.

"That was nothing…" Miyu replied.

"Is it Kanata? Is he being harsh on you again?" Seiya continued his interrogation.

He received no answer but Miyu showed some tears. She cannot help it but to cry. Seiya moved near her and placed her head on his shoulders…

"Miyu, I'll be always here for you. Remember that…" Seiya softly said.

The two of them sat there until Miyu fell asleep. Seiya fixed Miyu's position and carried her inside the girls' room. He finally went inside their room and fell asleep…

Not knowingly, that everything now was being under a vigilant eye of a silhouette…

'_Who is he?'_

_/ End of Recall… /_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: "THE PERSUASIVE LOVER"**

_Who could that silhouette be?_

_Was it Christine?_

_Was it Kanata?_

The sun finally rose and the sunlight strucked Aya's eyes. She yawned and fixed her short crimson hair. She fixed bed sheet and checked the time. She remembered that she promised Christine's butler that should be home on or before afternoon.

_It is already 9:00 in the morning…_

"Gosh! I overslept!" she exclaimed. She looked around and saw only Miyu, Nanami, and Momoka were asleep.

_/ Where's Christine/ _She thought.

She quietly went out of the room. She walked towards the kitchen and there, she saw Mr. Dumpling, standing and Christine, she was drinking hot chocolate, looking very upset. She seemed to be looking in a far distance. Christine did not seem to notice her.

"Good Morning Chris!" Aya said with a smile. It took few seconds before Christine answered.

"Yes? Just woke up?" she windlessly replied and walked out, bringing the mug with her. Aya was confused and about to follow Christine but Mr. Dumpling held her arm. He looked worried.

"Please, he's been like cloistered to another world since I woke up. I am worried about her that is why I made her a hot chocolate. It is her fifth mug, I think. Whenever I ask her why, she will just smile and then, a minute or two, tears will fell upon her cheeks. We should give her time for herself." Mr. Dumpling elucidated. Aya sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, if it would be best for her… hope I can help her…" Aya said.

"I offered some help but she said that she can already manage it, yet I know she wouldn't. Well, I think it's time for us to wake everyone else." Mr. Dumpling exclaimed. Aya sighed again.

"I'll get you a hot chocolate too Ms. Aya." Mr. Dumpling gladly said.

* * *

Outside the rest house…

Christine was sitting near the cold damp woods. She is still thinking about Kanata.

_/ It is bad… Oh, how bad… / _She thought.

"Kanata…" she found herself saying _his _name again. She seemed not to forget _him_. For Aya and Mr. Dumpling, kinda freaked out she was, but within her, she's totally fine… She just can't help herself but to remember all that Kanata had said to her last night.

_/ FLASHBACK… /_

"_Christine! Stop it!" Kanata pulled himself._

"_Why? Tell me why Kanata! TELL ME!" Christine continued to her whimpers and cries._

"_It's because I love someone else…" Kanata windlessly said looking down._

"_Who is she Kanata? Who is SHE?" Christine asked with a pleading tone._

"_I… cannot tell…" Kanata replied._

"_So-Sorry… I am not the ONE for you… Time will come and you will find your special someone. Sorry again…" Kanata continued._

_/ END OF FLASHBACK… /_

_Tears began to fall…_

* * *

Back with Aya and Mr. Dumpling…

"Ms. Aya, you better wake the girls and I'll wake the boys now." Mr. Dumpling said as he offered Aya the cup of hot chocolate.

"You're right. We should start packing now. I promised Chris' butler to be home on or before 12 noon." Aya exclaimed.

They both decided to wake everybody up, well, except for the little ones. Mr. Dumpling carried Momoka and Lou on his back.

* * *

In the Kitchen…

Everybody was already up!

Mr. Dumpling made them hot chocolates to fight some sleepy eyes and to add heat in the cold ambiance.

_There was…SILENCE…_

Aya noticed that both Miyu and Kanata looked upset. Neither one of them looked in each other's eyes. In addition, it is the same for Kanata and Seiya.

_Silence still overflows…_

Not long after, there were steps from the hallway moving closer to the kitchen.

_It was Christine…_

"Mr. Dumpling… thanks for the hot chocolate…" Christine said standing in the threshold of the kitchen. Her voice seemed to catch Miyu and Kanata's attention. They both looked at Christine. Miyu stood.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate but I'm not hungry. I need to pack my things now." She said and walked out, passing Christine without any emotion. Seiya got his and Miyu's cup and followed her out.

After seeing that, Bow Meow's calm face replaced with fret. Christine also showed no emotion especially when she saw Kanata.

"Oh, you're up so early Chris! Good Morning!" Nanami exclaimed.

"Yeah… Did you have a good slumber?" Nozomu said as he gave Christine a red rose.

"Good Morning too Nanami, Santa, Nozomu and… Kanata." Christine replied and all greeted back, all except Kanata… Kanata stood and walked out the room and Bow Meow felt poignant for his Master Kanata.

* * *

Inside the Girls' Room…

Miyu got her pink case and started to fold all of her clothes and leaving only the clothing that she will wear for their departure. She continued to fold and fold until tears also started to unfold.

_She cried…_

She kept remembering the _thing_ she saw last night. Up to now, she cannot take it off her mind. In addition, she cannot forget what Kanata had said to her back when they were sitting on the stairs just behind their house, to where the temple leads. When she had a problem about Seiya's feelings for her. '_Let's both accelerate together.' _Remembering Kanata saying those words and placing her head on his manly shoulder. She kept on thinking about those things. She cannot imagine how Kanata swallowed those words and now, he had an affair with Christine!

_She stopped folding…_

_She wiped her tears…_

"How ironic! He should have been considerate enough! He should have said _'sorry' _for what he had done! He's a fool!" She mockingly said to herself with a heartbreaking feeling hiding in an angry tone.

_/ How pathetic/ _she thought and continued to fold.

_Few tears fell…_

Seiya was walking along the hallway when he heard Miyu's livid voice. He was about to turn the doorknob open when the door moved ajar.

_She did not close the door tightly…_

With a slight opening, it let Seiya to see Miyu on her back, folding some clothes. He wanted to enter the room. He wanted to be with his love…

_He gently knocks…_

Miyu did not hear the knocks at first so she continued folding…

_He knocked again…_

Miyu looked back; she was surprised, hurriedly turned her back and secretly wiped her tears as she saw that Seiya was unexpectedly knocking and standing just right beside the slightly opened door.

"May I come in?" Seiya gently said.

"Seiya... What are you doing here? I'm just fixing my clothes for later use." Miyu hesitantly replied. She does not want Seiya to see her crying. Seiya entered the room and sat beside Miyu.

"You forgot your hot chocolate." He said as he gave Miyu her mug.

"Thanks Seiya but I'm not hungry." Miyu said calmly but Seiya can see within her eyes…

_He can see within her… _

_A great loathe… _

_Loathe to Kanata…_

"C'mon… You cannot be filled with what you have eaten last night." Seiya jokingly said. Miyu looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Please Miyu…" Seiya pleaded and gave back a sweet smile. Miyu laughed and gladly accepted the mug.

"There… Now, let me help you in folding…" Seiya continued. Seiya continued on Miyu's folding. While Miyu is drinking the hot chocolate, she seemed to stare at Seiya.

_/ you are so kind Seiya. How can someone like me catch your heart? I do not even have the courage to reveal the truth to you… I am thankful to have you as a friend. / _Miyu thought as she stare upon Seiya and his foldings. She gripped her mug tightly…

_/ Kanata… You're such a fool… / _Miyu continued on her thoughts while on the other hand, Seiya saw drops of tears on some of the clothes that he's folding. He looked straight in Miyu's eyes.

_He saw her staring at him…_

_She was surprised to see Seiya stared at him…_

_Both blushed…_

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry…"

They said it at the same time and turned their heads opposite to each other. Seiya stared again at Miyu.

"You cried…" Seiya said calmly but with full concern.

Miyu was startled on what Seiya said. She looked down…

"Uhmm…" Miyu replied and bit her lower lip.

"You cannot hide it… Tell me, what's the problem?" Seiya asked.

However, he received no reply.

He moved near her and held her hands wrapping the mug.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it…" Miyu said with watery eyes. She knew she would cry that is why she shut her eyes tight…

Seiya smiled, kneeled in front of her and he wrapped his arm around Miyu's head and gently pulled it closer to him, and he leaned and kissed her on her forehead… Miyu opened her eyes instantly, as she felt soft damp lips rested upon her forehead. Seiya removed his lips and hugged Miyu. Her head rest on his manly chest. In addition, he let her hear that his heart beats because of her.

Miyu felt comfort in his arms but she knew that compared to the comfort she have whenever she is with her Kanata, Seiya was not enough...

They stayed like that for a minute or two…

They do not know that _someone_ was watching them…

_The rage within that someone continues to intensify..._

Standing and looking through the slight opening of the door…

His fists closed full of force…

His eyebrows met because of hatred…

_It was Kanata…_

_He saw and heard it all…_

He does not know to whom he will be angry at…

_/ Miyu… I am so sorry for what had happened… but please… do not leave me… / _he thought…

Sweats dropping and his breathings go deeper as he watches the two feel comfort to each other…

_/ Miyu… I love you… I love you so much… / _Kanata continued his pleads in his mind… He came to the point that within himself, he wanted to see Seiya and hit him hard… Hard as if his head will break and fall off the ground… yet, he knew that he could not do such thing… He remained quiet to all that he saw and heard…

_/ Have pity on me… MIYU… / _He thought and tears began to fall…

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: How was the chapter? Was it good? Alternatively, not? What could bad happen next? I felt very bad for Kanata… Please, to all Kanata X Miyu fans out there… Please don't flame! It is all part of the story… please tune in for the next chapters and I promise that your wait for the couples will be worth reading! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming! Till then!

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**CHAPTER 8: "Carpe Diem for Seiya"**


	8. Carpe Diem for Seiya

A/N: Hello, everyone and it is good to be back with another chapter full of dismay, love and twists! I am so sorry for having this chapter so darn late. I got a little preoccupied with some silly things, like updating my sites and busy making layouts. Anyway, I am very thankful for the overwhelming reviews! Hope no one would throw some rotten tomatoes on me for having this chapter so late. In addition, I hope that I can make it up to everyone this time. So, let us now see what happens after those heart-shocking events.

Pairings: Kanata X Miyu X Seiya (A little bit of Christine X Kanata)

They are all aged 15 here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Never in my dreams had I thought of owning it.

* * *

_/ Let us Recall…/_

Seiya smiled, kneeled in front of her and he wrapped his arm around Miyu's head and gently pulled it closer to him, and he leaned and kissed her on her forehead… Miyu opened her eyes instantly, as she felt soft damp lips rested upon her forehead. Seiya removed his lips and hugged Miyu. Her head rest on his manly chest. In addition, he let her hear that his heart beats because of her.

Miyu felt comfort in his arms but she knew that compared to the comfort she have whenever she is with her Kanata, Seiya was not enough...

They stayed like that for a minute or two…

They do not know that _someone_ was watching them…

_The rage within that someone continues to intensify..._

Standing and looking through the slight opening of the door…

His fists closed full of force…

His eyebrows met because of hatred…

_It was Kanata…_

_He saw and heard it all…_

He does not know to whom he will be angry at…

_/ Miyu… I am so sorry for what had happened… but please… do not leave me…/ _he thought…

Sweats dropping and his breathings go deeper as he watches the two feel comfort to each other…

_/ Miyu… I love you… I love you so much… / _Kanata continued his pleads in his mind… He came to the point that within himself, he wanted to see Seiya and hit him hard… Hard as if his head will break and fall off the ground… yet, he knew that he could not do such thing… He remained quiet to all that he saw and heard…

_/ Have pity on me… MIYU… / _He thought and tears began to fall…

_/ End of Recall…/_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: "Carpe Diem for Seiya"**

Everyone else was at the kitchen talking about the night that everyone had. Mr. Dumpling noticed Christine's silence. He secretly got out of the room for him to pack his and his Master Lou's clothes. Momoka already woke up and he left her together with the rest of the gang. Everyone else was awake except for his Master Lou. As he was walking along the hallway towards their room, he noticed someone standing in front of the girls' room.

_/ who is he? Moreover, why is he standing there/ _Bow Meow thought as he went near.

_/ It is… it is… Master Kanata… / _Bow Meow continued to his thoughts and noticed the girls' room slightly ajar. Kanata noticed him getting near that is why he turned his back and entered the boy's room. He does not want Bow Meow to see his tears.

Bow Meow got confused to what his Master Kanata was looking at so he decided to peek from the slightly opened-door. He saw Seiya hugging his Miss Miyu. He can see betrayal yet, he can also see a great amount of hesitation upon his Miss Miyu's eyes. He knows that his Miss Miyu loves his Master Kanata so much.

_/ How could he do such a thing/ _Bow Meow thought as he stare upon Seiya's back.

Sweats started to fall from his forehead. He felt that Seiya would be going out of the room any time by now so he hurriedly entered the boy's room.

"Oh boy that was close!" Bow Meow said panting.

"What is the matter Bow Meow?" Kanata asked. He was sitting on the floor with his clothes.

"Oh it is you Master Kanata… Let me help you in fixing your clothes…" Bow Meow noticed him and transformed into his original form sitting beside him. Lou woke up and flew towards his earth-known-father.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Lou exclaimed while he dabble his airway towards Kanata.

"Good Morning my little Lou. Have you got a good sleep?" Kanata got him in his fatherly arms and gently brushed Lou's golden hair.

"Good Morning Master Lou. Do you want something to eat?" Bow Meow asked as he folds some of his Master Kanata's clothes. Both Kanata and Bow Meow expected Lou's answer would be 'yes' but, Lou gave them a pout instead.

"What's the matter Lou? You seemed to be in a bad mood today." Kanata asked.

"MANMA! MANMA!" Lou demanded and flew independently above them, throwing tantrums for his earth-known-mother.

"Master Lou, please calm down. We will see Miss Miyu again as soon as we finished packing things okay?" Bow Meow elucidated. Lou is a very thoughtful boy, so he decided to calm himself down and started to look for Beppo somewhere under the pillows. Beppo showed up and they played there. While on the other hand, Bow Meow can clearly see the heartbreaking emotion that Kanata feels. He really feels sorry for that.

"Did you see them?" Kanata asked Bow Meow frankly. Bow Meow was quite confused.

"I mean, Miyu and Seiya. Did you happen to see them? I bet you did." Kanata said with a low disappointed tone and he is looking down on his clothes.

Kanata did not have a reply; Bow Meow nodded showing approval instead.

"Well, how about that? We cannot blame him for that… he doesn't know anything…" Kanata said desperately.

"You are such a fool Master Kanata! When will you tell him the truth? Tell him that the both of you love one another. You cannot hide the truth from him forever! You suffer from all of these! This is not right anymore… You should tell him!" Bow Meow's eyes are now puffy and near to cry as he exclaimed.

"Uhmm… I am sorry Master Kanata; I must have been too far. I did not mean to sound cruel. I just said what it is I think is right for the both of you." Bow Meow continued and he obviously cannot take much of it any more…

"No, I am sorry Bow Meow; I believe it is not yet the right time." Kanata replied and stood up. Bow Meow heaved a sigh and transformed back to Mr. Dumpling form. He got Lou and Beppo on his back.

"Hope you know what you're doing Master Kanata… Nevertheless, whatever you will decide upon, I will be always here to support the both of you… I promise!" He exclaimed and opened the door.

"Thank you so much Bow Meow." Kanata said and fixed his bags.

_/ thank you very much for your concern Bow Meow. I know it is wrong not to tell Seiya the truth it is not yet the right time and, as Miyu wanted, she does not want to hurt other's feelings… though I am badly hurt… It is all right for me… I can endure all the pain just to see Miyu smiling again… I maybe am such a fool after all…/ _Kanata thought and stared on the walls.

* * *

In the Living Room

After the breakfast, everyone else decided to stay in the living room for some talk, they agreed on the plans, and have made in which who will be the first drop on the way home. Mr. Dumpling and Lou came in to join and Momoka played with baby Lou.

"Mr. Dumpling, you will be dropped by the Saonji Temple as well as the others first since our route out here welcomes the mountains, Saonji Temple won't be far from there and besides, it is where the city and mountains meet after all." Santa elucidated showing him the map.

"Chris seemed to be quiet than usual." Nanami whispered to Aya.

"Yeah, and a little bit depressed I'd rather say." Aya replied whispering to Nanami.

"What's the matter with her? She did not even make noise a while ago when she saw Kanata in the kitchen. She even greeted him last. That's very unusual with her." Again, Nanami whispered.

"Maybe she knew all about it?" Aya asked with a low tone.

"There's no way of making that happen! Who could have told her?" Nanami answered and returned a question.

Christine seemed to notice them whispering all the way, while others are planning.

"So, have the two of you planned in which who goes home first among the two of you?" Christine asked them. The two were quite surprised.

"By the way, Mr. Dumpling, where are the others?" Nanami asked to escape from Christine's question.

"Oh, I think they are now packing their clothes. I'll just tell them the plan." Mr. Dumpling answered politely.

"I just remembered! We need to pack everything up and Chris is should be home before twelve noon!" Aya flabbergasted.

_It is already 7:55 am…_

_

* * *

_

Everybody else went to their respective rooms and fixed everything up. Santa went inside the boy's room first and saw both Seiya and Kanata fixing their things yet; they seemed not to know each other. They are not talking to one another and not even looking at one another. Now, everyone is busy fixing some clothes, packing some foods, and even closing the windows and doors.

_Exactly 8:30…_

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… _

It was Christine's driver with the same van. Everyone was all done and all went in the car. They were in the same locations as they were in before going to the rest house.

_It is more quiet than usual…_

"Aaaachoo!" Momoka sneezed as cute as her age and broke the silence.

_Everyone laughed…_

"How about we start a game?" Santa exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone answered in chorus.

Therefore, all the way home, they played a game to kill some boring time of silence.

* * *

At the Saonji Temple

_It is already 9:45 am…_

Thanks for the ride Christine! Thanks for the wonderful overnight Aya! Take good care everybody!" Miyu exclaimed and waved goodbye to them.

"We'll bring the things inside Miss Miyu… I am sure that Master Kanata and I can manage to have them inside…" Bow Meow insisted and transformed back into his own form.

"Thank you Bow Meow… I will just do the lunch for us. C'mon Lou!" Miyu said smiling; she carried Lou and walked inside. Seiya carried some of the things and he followed Miyu.

"What now master Kanata?" Bow Meow asked.

"Maybe I'll just sleep… I will eat Miyu's burnt food first then I will sleep. It'll be a torture but it is how to show her that I appreciate every single thing that her effort will be laid upon." Kanata replied, looked up the beamy sun and smiled. Bow Meow admired his Master Kanata for being so brave despite their case. He can see strong determination within his master Kanata's eyes.

They started to walk inside as well.

* * *

The sun is at its best, giving the Saonji Temple heat and great sunbeams. It is time to fix everything, take rest from the journey and it is time for…

"LUNCH EVERYONE!" Miyu shouted as she took off her apron. Everybody came quickly and sat on their places around the table for lunch.

"Let's eat now!" Bow Meow said. Seiya, Bow Meow, Lou and Kanata ate a spoonful first. Smiles turned into big-eyes right after they tasted it.

_Burned… Burned was the food… Kanata was so right about it…_

"What's the matter? Did I burn it too much?" Miyu expressed disappointment and bowed for apology.

"N-No! It was gr-great… I did not know that you know already how to co-cook…" Seiya said obviously encouraging her.

"Ye-yeah… It was fine… Do not worry… Master Lou, Beppo you should eat your part, okay? Miss Miyu worked hard for it…" Bow Meow added up.

_/ you are so kind to Miyu, Seiya… Miyu, I love your dishes even though they are not edible with human capacity. I love you still… I really do… So please, hope we can get through this… / _Kanata thought having a smile within him and ate his part.

* * *

After they ate lunch, Kanata went straight inside his room and sleep. Bow Meow taps his Master Lou to sleep together with Beppo as well inside their room. Miyu washed the dishes and Seiya helped her out. Nearly done were the dishes, since they were just six in the house that ate.

"Miyu…" Seiya broke the silence while he wipes the table.

"Yes?" Miyu asked as she dries the washed dishes.

"Uhmm… Would you mind going out with me for a walk?" Seiya asked.

"Sure. We'll go out right after we finish doing these." Miyu gladly accepted his request. Seiya nodded and smiled.

_/ Seiya, thanks for the comfort you have given to me whenever I am down. You were always there whenever I am sad about Kanata's foolishness… Thank you for being my friend. That is why I cannot do hurt you for the truth behind all these… Oh Kanata, what are you planning to do now? I think I am falling for his kindness… Hope we can get through these… / _Miyu thought as she continue her job.

* * *

At the Park

_It is already 2:50 pm…_

The sun is up but its beam does not give off much light. Cold winds blew for the upcoming winter season.

Miyu shrugged her shoulders.

They took a stroll at the park. They talked and ate ice creams. They shared laughters together. They ran and played as if they were childhood lovers. They tickled one another and giggled. They enjoyed their presence. They hardly look at the time!

As the sun continues to shine up, they decided to sit on a bench under a bosomy Cherry Blossoms tree. Stone's throw from the bench was a covered shed where which people wait for some taxi to pass by. They stayed there and continued their talk. Their talk was first interesting for Miyu because it was all about space ships, innovations and some traditions in Seiya's planet but then, Seiya looked at Miyu's eyes seriously straight. Miyu was surprised…

_It is already 5:30 pm…_

_Moreover, the sky is getting dark… droplets of rain showed up…_

_

* * *

_

"Miyu, Miyu…" Kanata found himself saying Miyu's name like a mantra.

He stood up and probed for Miyu.

_However, she is nowhere to found…_

Kanata walked in the middle of pure white surrounding. He really wants to see Miyu.

Minutes later, _'someone' _tapped him on his shoulders.

He turned his back and saw Miyu looking down.

He smiled and lifted Miyu's head from her chin.

He was surprised on what he saw…

_Tears…_

_Miyu is full of tears…_

"What happened to you? Tell me! Who did this?" Kanata asked her immediately. He wanted to know who have had hurt his beloved Miyu.

Yet, he received no reply from the lass…

He asked her again…

"Stop asking will you! YOU! YOU! YOU MADE ME CRY! So do not act as if you do not know what you have done!" Miyu spoke for the first time in their meeting. In addition, she sounded angry. She is obviously blaming Kanata for crying so hard. As Kanata hears all of Miyu's accuses, Kanata cannot seem to say anything. His tongue seemed to move backwards and just felt like running. Run until there would be nowhere to run.

Kanata cannot do anything but to stare. Sweats started to fall from his smooth face. Suddenly, a silhouette of a man appeared on Miyu's side.

"What will you do now? I will be the only one to comfort her now that you are gone Kanata. Goodbye." The silhouette said and gave Kanata a smirk. Kanata wants to punch the silhouette, who ever he was yet; they seemed to be so far away. Not long after, the two disappeared.

Poor Kanata… left again… alone…

_Tears began to fall…_

* * *

"KANATA WAKE UP!" a girl is pinching his arm hard.

Kanata slightly opened his eyes to see whose talking.

"MI-MIKAN!" Kanata was surprised to see her.

_/ another dream… Thanks Mikan for pulling me off… / _Kanata thought and sat up.

"What is it Mikan?" Kanata asked her and scratched his head.

"I need some place to hide… My new editor-in-chief will kill me if she sees me not working. Deadline is nearly coming and I bet it would be my death day too!" Mikan exclaimed as she drinks her tea, offered by Mr. Dumpling.

"Where's Miyu? I have not seen her since I came here." Mikan said.

"Miyu? Oh, right! Where's Miyu?" Kanata flabbergasted and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going? It is raining hard outside." Mikan elucidated.

_/ What? Seiya and Miyu were together! I just know it! It was raining hard. Where could they go? I hope Miyu is doing fine despite the weather. Darn that Seiya/ _Kanata thought. He wiped his sweats and went out of his room. Mikan followed.

"I'll be going out for a while!" Kanata shouted and ran as fast as he could under the hard beat of the rain.

"Master Kanata! It is rain---"Mr. Dumpling didn't manage to finish his statement. Mikan just gave Mr. Dumpling the sign of being confused.

Kanata ran and ran. He does not know where to start searching for them.

_SWOOOSH! SWOOOSH!_

The heavy rain got its heavy cold wind. Kanata was soaking wet until he reached the park. He could not find them anywhere from the front phase of the park. Therefore, he decided to search the whole park. He was about to reach the near end of it when he ceased…

His eyes widen in surprise…

* * *

Back with Seiya and Miyu

The both of them ran into the covered shed as the rain came and there they waited. Seiya is still staring at Miyu.

"Oh, no! I think this heavy rain won't end so soon enough." Miyu exclaimed just to escape from Seiya's serious eyes staring at hers.

"Miyu… I want your answer now…" Seiya said. Miyu was startled; she does not know what to say to him.

"Miyu, I am serious about you." Seiya went nearer to her.

"Uhmm… I have not thou----"Miyu didn't manage to finish her statement. Seiya kissed Miyu upon her soft lips. Miyu was very surprised and hurriedly pulled herself back.

"I'm sorry… I just don't know what will happen to me if you're going to leave me." Seiya said as he saw Miyu looking sad.

He hugged Miyu tight…

Miyu, on the other hand was facing the entire park behind Seiya. She is so powerless when it comes to sensitive emotions such as these. She also does not want to hurt Seiya… Yet, she knows deep inside, that she loves Kanata so much.

Miyu wandered her eyes, as she thought of a way best how to tell Seiya the truth yet, another problem was about to arrive, not far from where they were standing, she saw Kanata…

_She saw Kanata soaking wet under the heavy rain…_

_Kanata was watching them…_

_She saw his fists tightly clenched, as if he was about to punch Seiya…_

_It was her first time to see Kanata under a heavy rain… crying…_

Miyu felt guilty herself…

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry again for having this chapter late and I would like to say think you for the reviews. Please continue to leave some comments on what can you say about this chapter… I wonder if Kanata looks even sexier when he is soaking wet… BTW, please stay tune for the next chapter. All that I can say is that the next chapter would be even more dramatic and full of love! So there you have it… For now, here is my chapter 8!

**NEXT ON TANGLE:**

**CHAPTER 9: "HIDDEN SUFFERINGS OF THE HEART"**


End file.
